The princess and the dragon?
by Dreamdanmaker
Summary: Lucy es la princesa de Fiore pero aún así desea ser maga más que nada en el mundo, que sucede cuando conoce a un Dragonslayer? Es una historia larga. Pasen y leaaan! ES GRATIS!
1. Chapter 1

COMENTARIOS: Mi segundo Fick! espero que les guste, ya llevaba algo de tiempo pensando en esto pero la escuela me está matando :(, ojalá y les guste 3

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes son de Hiro Mashima.

Capítulo 1. Deberes de Princesa. Lucy.

Recogí el vestido por la parte de abajo y pasé una de mis piernas sobre el barandal, brinqué y caí del otro lado del balcón. La brisa movía mi rubio cabello hacia un lado provocando que me estorbara. Me volteé lentamente para ver el agua debajo agitándose débilmente contra las pequeñas rocas. Logré maniobrar para descolgarme y tomar la cuerda que utilizaba para escapar de vez en cuando.

- Lucy! – el grito me hizo dar un respingo y me balanceé en la cuerda – regresa aquí!

Levy McGarden, mi amiga de la infancia e hija de un conde hacia un berrinche mientras se inclinaba sobre el balcón para verme

- Quédate tranquila! No tardaré nada

- Lucy! Tu papá estará muy enojado!

- Solo voy a ver a los magos Levy! Deberías venir tu también! – dije descendiendo poco a poco

- No gracias, yo sí quiero vivir! – me observó bajar por la cuerda. Cuando creí que estaba a una distancia prudente intenté alcanzar una de las rocas con el pie, terminé resbalando y caí de bruces al agua. Manoteé sobre la superficie y me agarré de una roca cercana mientras respiraba entrecortadamente

- Estás bien!?

- Sí – subí como pude y arrastre el enorme vestido, me miré y busqué a Levy con la mirada – Levy?

- No, no te ayudaré – infló sus lindas mejillas y yo junté mis manos. Dejó escapar un ruidoso suspiro y entornó los ojos mientras regresaba a la habitación. Después de un rato dejó caer un vestido limpio y logré atraparlo en el aire

- Gracias Levy! – brinqué de la roca a la playa y corrí hacia los árboles para cambiarme.

El vestido seco era liviano, de color azul pálido con algunas líneas blancas. Me coloqué de nuevo las zapatillas mojadas color bronce e intenté secar mi cabello lo más posible. Para cuando llegué al centro del pueblo ya estaba completamente seca.

Una carpa se encontraba a la mitad de la plaza y algunos magos estaban afuera creando corrientes de colores mientras las personas se arremolinaban alrededor. Sobre la carpa en un letrero brillante se leía "FAIRY TAIL" en miles de colores. Avancé entre las personas y me escabullí para lograr entrar a la carpa. No había nadie. A menos yo no vi a nadie hasta que una chica apareció detrás de mí. Tenía el cabello completamente blanco y era hermosísima.

- Hola, te puedo ayudar? – la miré y sonreí

- Eres Mirajane! – imagine mi cara de tonta pero aun así asintió y sonrió

- Vaya princesa, no tenía idea de que sabía mi nombre – Brinqué ante la palabra y dejé caer mi mandíbula - Princesa Lucy! todos te conocen en Fiore, no deberías de salir así sin guardias.

- Bueno, yo – titubeé – estoy bien, em por favor no le digas a nadie – me incliné y ella rápidamente me detuvo. Mirajane me mostró el gremio, explicó que el gremio de magos se encargaba de hacer misiones en las que ayudaban a todo Fiore. Me explicó diferentes tipos de magia. Ella decía que no todos los integrantes del gremio viajaban con la carpa. Algunos siempre estaban fuera y solo llegaban algunas veces.

- Te gusta la magia?

- Me encanta! Desearía ser maga!

- Siempre se puede – Una conmoción se escuchó afuera y entonces la guardia real entró en la carpa. Mi caballero bajó de su caballo y movió su cabello rojo mientras caminaba hacia mí.

- Princesa! – Me miró molesta y casi me atraganto. Mi caballero sí que daba miedo.

- Erza! – Saludó cortésmente Mirajane y ella le sonrió

- Tiempo sin vernos Mira, tengo que llevar a la princesa de regreso al palacio – asintió y me tomó del brazo

- Espera Erza!

- Tu padre está muy molesto Lucy, incluso me regaño! – me ayudó a subir a la parte de atrás de su caballo y salimos con unos 5 guardias detrás. Cuando llegamos al enorme palacio color marfil, las puertas delanteras se abrieron y Erza intercambio algunas palabras con los guardias, justo después me dejó bajar en la enorme entrada. – suerte

Adentro me esperaban algunas damas que dejaron escapar un gritito en cuanto me vieron. Me acompañaron hasta la sala del trono arreglando mi cabello desesperadamente y terminé frente a mi padre que se encontraba sentado flojamente sobre el trono. Mi madre Layla se encontraba a su lado con los ojos cerrados.

- Em

- Lucy – su voz sonó a lo largo de la sala y me enderecé – creí haber dejado claro que no puedes salir sin mi permiso

- Así es papá – me miró de forma molesta y negó con la cabeza

- Jude – la voz más melodiosa de mamá me asustó – Lucy tenemos grandes noticias para ti

Se levantó de su asiento y llegó hasta mí. Mi padre se movió incomodo en el asiento

- Que sucede?

- El conde Fullbuster ha adelantado su viaje – El conde Fullbuster era un vasallo de mi padre, el Rey de Fiore. Había tenido la brillante idea de querer casar a su hijo conmigo, yo había rechazado su oferta pero ese hombre era imposible

- Pero mamá! – levantó una mano para callarme

- Lucy tu deber como princesa primero

- Me estás diciendo que acepte casarme con alguien que no conozco? – Mi madre me miró torturada, ella nunca me pediría eso

- Hablo de aprender a rechazar una oferta de forma formal, el conde y su hijo cenarán con nosotros hoy, es necesario que estés ahí – palmeó mi hombro y asentí.

Cuando me encontré con Levy en mi habitación ya tenía preparado mi atuendo. Era un vestido esponjado color morado con listones. Gruñí, los vestidos esponjados eran muy incómodos.

- Estuve leyendo de nuevo sobre magia como me pediste – dijo mientras yo me bañaba dentro de la tina con burbujas de colores flotando a mi alrededor

- Encontraste algo bueno?

- Lo hice, hay un tipo de magia que convoca espíritus – escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda

- Algo tétrico, no crees? – ella negó aparatosamente con la vista en el libro

- Son espíritus Zodiacales, te ayudan a pelear, es magnífico – miré a Levy, ella usaba magia sobre letras, runas y cosas relacionadas a su inteligencia

- Desearía saber usar magia – me quejé – algo increíble, hey, me estás escuchando?

- No, los Dragonslayers son increíbles! Puedes creer que si desarrollan bien su magia pueden convertirse en dragones pequeños? Además aprenden su magia de dragones reales! Bueno, de hecho creo que sus padres biológicos son dragones – gruñí

- Si sabes que no existen verdad? Los dragones desaparecieron hace mucho! Todos los dragonslayers que andan por ahí son farsas!

- Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas!

- Levy! – Toc toc

- Princesa ya es tarde – Juvia, una de mis damas se asomó por la puerta

- Juvia! Ya te he dicho que no me digas princesa! – titubeo y asintió.

Cuando estuve lista baje al comedor para encontrarme con el conde y con su hijo. Todos se encontraban en la sala del trono, a excepción del hijo del conde.

- Princesa! – hizo una reverencia y beso mi mano, respondí inclinándome y me sonrió de forma exagerada – cada día se encuentra más bella

- Muchas gracias conde – me aclaré la garganta

- Ha pensado en la respuesta a mi proposición? – me moví incómoda y asentí

- Lo lamento mucho conde pero aún no me siento preparada para una boda…

- Yo te veo muy preparada, en serio, cuántos años tienes?

Todos volteamos a ver a la persona que hablaba. Gray Fullbuster, el hijo del conde; estaba recargado sobre la puerta del salón y me miraba a mí. Fruncí el ceño.

- Estoy segura que menos de los que piensas – respondí sin pensar

- Gray! Disculpe a mi hijo princesa – le hizo un ademán de acercarse y el obedeció – este es mi hijo

- Mucho gusto princesa soy Gray Fullbuster – besó mi mano y me dieron ganas de golpearlo pero en ese momento Juvia entró con una reverencia

- Princesa – cuando levantó la vista se centró en Gray y titubeó – am …

Todos esperamos a que Juvia hablara y ella se comenzó a sonrojar, luego se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente. Todos nos miramos estupefactos.

- Pasemos por aquí – anunció mi padre señalando la enorme mesa y el conde se dirigió a mi padre

- Tal vez la princesa cambie de parecer no crees Jude? – palmeó a mi padre y luego Gray me sonrió. Lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en que estaba jodida.


	2. Chapter 2

COMENTARIOS: Oh dios mío tengo que estudiar anatomía, pero la inspiración es inspiración! ahfuakehwojf

Capítulo 2. No soy un guardia. Natsu.

- Tengo hambre Natsu! – happy me gritó prácticamente en el oído y me irrité

- Quieres calmarte? Estamos a dos horas de Magnolia!

- A caminata! Si tomáramos el tren ya estaríamos ahí junto a todos los del gremio! – hice una mueca y mi gato azul desplegó sus pequeñas alas blancas para levantarse en vuelo

- Hey! – me levantó de la capa y cuando noté, ya estaba volando rápidamente a Magnolia – no hagas eso sin mi permiso Happy!

Cuando por fin llegamos después de un agitado viaje en el que Happy casi nos mata cerca de los bordes de magnolia, fuimos directamente al gremio. Mirajane estaba dentro mientras los demás divertían a las personas creando algo de magia.

- Mira!

- Natsu! – me abrazó rápidamente – tiene tanto tiempo que no estabas en el gremio!

- Y yo Mira? – ronroneó Happy a mi lado y Mira lo estrelló contra su pecho

- Donde está el maestro? – Mira señaló la parte de atrás de un vagón y fui hacia allí.

Odiaba como el gremio había pasado de ser un gremio a lo que era ahora, parecía un circo. Entendía lo de divertir a las personas hasta cierto punto. También odiaba que ahora el gremio nunca estaba en un lugar, siempre estaban viajando como vagabundos.

- Maestro? – entré saltando sobre unas cosas tiradas en el suelo y levanté la pequeña cortina. El viejo roncaba sobre una hamaca, me acerqué lentamente y moví la hamaca para que cayera.

- pero qué coño..!?

- Que tal viejo? – Abrió los ojos como platos cuando me vio y en vez de regañarme como siempre hacía sonrió

- Natsu! – me dio un golpe con su enorme puño (el maestro tiene el tipo de magia en que vuelve grande alguna parte de su cuerpo o simplemente se vuelve un titán enorme de 20 metros) – chico! Deberías venir por aquí más seguido!

- Y por eso me golpeas!? – me sacudí la tierra de mi ropa y entonces Elfman entró y me palmeó la cabeza

- Natsu! Ya extrañábamos tu raro cabello rosa por aquí – reaccioné como siempre y me enfrenté al monstruo de dos metros albino

- Acaso quieres pelear cabrón!?

- Oh! Ya eres un hombre! – volvió a golpear mi espalda y por milagro de Dios no terminé escupiendo mis pulmones

- Ya vale, Natsu llegas en el momento oportuno – Elfman y yo estábamos a punto de golpearnos cuando entró Cana con un barril de cerveza en la mano

- Hey! Natsu! Quieres un trago? – se comenzó a reír y llegó Mirajane detrás

- Aquí es un poco angosto, porque no salimos afuera? – Sin rezongar todos salimos rápidamente y ya después de un rato nos encontrábamos felices de la vida

- Donde están todos los demás? – pregunté mirando hacia todos lados

- Casi todos están fuera – contestó Mira – Laxus y Gageel salieron hoy, por cierto sabes algo de Lissana?

- Está en Seven, está con Sabertooth – Mordí un trozo de carne que Mirajane me había traido

- Umh – el maestro se paró frente a la mesa y me miró

- Tengo que pedirte algo – seguí comiendo vorazmente mientras escuchaba – dicen que un dragón ha estado rondando por magnolia

Casi me atraganté y me levanté pero Elfman me jaló de la capa y volví a quedar sentado

- No te alteres

- Es con Natsu con quién hablas – dijo Happy mordiendo su pescado

- El dragón aparece cerca del Palacio y necesito que lo protejas, además de que puedes investigar. Vas a trabajar con Gray

- QUE!? Con ojos caídos? Estás loco? Nunca salimos bien parados de los trabajos juntos sabes viejo?

Dos horas después estaba en la entrada del Palacio. La noche era fría y Happy estaba temblando en mi hombro.

- Quieres estarte quieto? – un guardia abrió la pesada puerta de madera, llevaba una espada enfundada y una pica que casi me saca el ojo

- Que es lo que quieres?

- Vengo por lo del dragón – el tipo me miró sin entender que decía y de la nada otro hombre se atravesó entre los dos

- Natsu! Me alegra que hayas venido – venía vestido con el traje de la guardia real y estuve a punto de preguntar de donde me conocía hasta que salió de las sombras

- Jellal! Estás trabajando en el Palacio? – Happy se asomó sobre mi cabeza y Jellal sonrió

- Necesito explicarte – cuando entré al palacio no pude evitar sorprenderme por el tamaño, era enorme, estaba rodeado de paredes muy altas y solo estaba descubierto del lado del acantilado, la brisa del mar estaba en todas partes. Caminamos siguiendo a Jellal – hace un mes hubieron avistamientos de un dragón, hace poco otra persona nos confirmó que lo vio, la verdad es que necesitábamos de un Dragonslayer, vinieron algunos de otros gremios pero para ser sincero todos eran farsantes, por eso te llamé

- Oh bien – entramos a una habitación pequeña pero cómoda y happy se acomodó rápidamente en la cama

- Reglas: nada de vagar por el palacio – levantó un dedo frente a mí, luego movió otro – segundo, no destruyas nada … al menos trata de no hacerlo, tercero: el rey no sabe nada así que eres como un guardia más

- QUE!? El rey no sabe que un dragón está a punto de romper su castillo? Y no! Me niego a ser un guardia más!

- Oh vamos, no tienes que obedecer órdenes, solo te harás pasar por uno y sí, el rey no lo sabe pero ya se lo diremos, así que tranquilo – se dirigió a la salida pero antes volteó – oh, y por último pero menos importante, ten cuidado con la princesa y no la dejes salir a menos que el rey en persona te lo pida

- No soy una niñera – me crucé de brazos

- Reglas – salió de la habitación con un portazo y me tiré sobre la cama

- Así que la princesa es problemática – hice una mueca y Happy comenzó a reírse.


	3. Chapter 3

COMENTARIO: heeeey! Cap nuevo! jaja la verdad tenía que estudiar pero quería actualizarlo rápido! Ya en este hay un poco de nalu se los juro :D

Capítulo 3. No soy problemático. Natsu

TOC TOC TOC

- Hey! Flamita abre la puerta! – caí como tonto al suelo desde mi cama y salté a la puerta con los ojos cansados

- Que quieres cabeza de hielo? – El hijo uno de los condes de Fiore, Gray Fullbuster estaba frente a mi habitación con una de sus estúpidas sonrisas

- Que tal ojos puntiagudos? – sonreí y chocamos puños mientras entraba a la habitación – vaya, acabas de llegar y ya tienes esto peor que una pocilga

- Grrraaaay! – Happy jaló sus ropas y a Gray se le iluminó el rostro

- Happy!

- Si no te conociera, diría que nos has extrañado cabeza de hielo – me crucé de brazos y me recargué sobre la pared

- Oh yo digo que te ha extrañado – Erza apareció en la puerta, su presencia todavía me causaba escalofríos pero aun así dejé que me abrazara – te hemos extrañado Natsu!

Solté una carcajada, ella me soltó y me palmeó con fuerza los hombros, de hecho, con mucho más fuerza de la que me hubiera gustado. Gruñí en respuesta y ella frunció el ceño

- Eres un debilucho, pensé que habías regresado más fuerte

- Natsu siempre será un debilucho Erza – apareció Gray por detrás y sentí una vena saltar en mi frente

- Que dices tonto stripper? Soy más fuerte que tú y lo sabes

- Dudoso, muy dudoso

- Eres un hijo de – lo jalé del traje súper elegante que llevaba y él se aventó hacia mí. Erza se atravesó entre los dos y en unos segundos me encontraba rodando en el suelo.

- Ustedes de verdad no aprenden nada! Natsu no quiero que rompas nada y Gray! Que va a decir tu padre cuando vea ese traje todo revolcado!? – ambos nos miramos y sonreímos al recordar viejos tiempos.

- De todas formas, por qué tan elegante? – Erza había mandado a traer gelatina y todos nos encontrábamos sentados en el suelo contando que era lo que habíamos hecho hasta ahora

- Gray es nuestro próximo Rey, no sabías Natsu? – me atraganté con un poco de gelatina

- QUE!?

- Ay vamos! Erza! – Gray taladró a Erza con la mirada pero ella solo sonreía y asentía – tch, no es como si la princesa hubiera aceptado, es una niñata

Erza le aventó la gelatina haciendo que se regara por todo el cuarto y en las sábanas limpias

- Si no la querías pudiste habérmela dado! Que desperdicio de comida! – grité cabreado

- Retira lo dicho – Erza se cruzó de brazos y Gray desvió la mirada

- Pues es la verdad – hizo una mueca

- No sé de que te enojas Erza, incluso Jellal me advirtió que habrá veces en que tenga que ser su niñero – Erza dejó caer la mandíbula de sorpresa

- PERO QUE SE CREE ESE TONTO!? Para empezar es su princesa, después está en que ella no es cómo piensan y de todas formas Jellal está tratando de quitarme mi puesto! Pero me va a escuchar ahora! – Erza se levantó muy enfadada y abrió la puerta de una patada, después de que salió maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos reinó la paz en la habitación y Gray me volteó a ver

- Fuiste al gremio? – asentí. Cabeza de hielo y yo nunca nos llevamos muy bien pero era lo más cercano que tenía a un mejor amigo.

Tardamos más tiempo hablando de lo que pensé. Cuando se fue ya era de madrugada, arrugo su abrigo manchado de gelatina sobre su brazo y antes de perderse por el pasillo, se volteó a verme

- Busca al dragón quieres? Mejor aún, por qué no buscas por qué está aquí – dicho esto se perdió en el pasillo y por fin me tiré sobre la cama, Happy roncaba a mi lado desvergonzadamente y me estiré aplastándolo

- NATSU! – se retorció debajo de mí y me reí con ganas

TOC TOC TOC

- Mierda! – me levanté enojado y abrí la puerta bruscamente – Frente a mi había una chica de cabello azul, pequeña que me sonrió como si me conociera de toda la vida – am, necesitas algo?

- Buenos días, soy Levy McGarden, han estado circulando rumores de que eres un Dragonslayer? – la emoción en su voz me provocó ternura y levanté una ceja

- Entonces, que quieres? – Pregunta errónea.

Después de tenerme preguntando como loca sobre mi magia por más de dos horas ya me encontraba agotado y apenas comenzaba a salir el sol. Por algún milagro de Dios tuvo que irse y por fin tuve tiempo para bañarme, desayunar y salir en busca del "dragón". Me perdí varias veces en los jardines del castillo pero por fin llegué hasta el acantilado

- Revisa allá abajo Natsu, no pierdes nada – Brinqué sobre la pequeña barda y volteé a ver a Happy – vienes?

- No, ve solo, si encuentras los huevos no olvides que quiero comer uno – fruncí el ceño y baje como pude hasta las puntiagudas rocas que habían. Busqué por todos lados, incluso terminé mojado por las olas que azotaban las rocas hasta que me di por vencido y subí de nuevo. Mi bufanda mojada pesaba y para no tener que ir arrastrándola la amarre alrededor de mi cabeza y escalé. Cuando llegué arriba Happy se encontraba volteado

- Pero que demonios eres!? – una voz dulce y a la vez algo chillona se escuchó del otro lado de la barda, cuando llegué arriba puse uno de mis pies sobre la barda para impulsarme al brincar. Entonces fue que volteé. Me habían dicho que la princesa era linda, bueno, era hermosa. Miraba a Happy con terror y luego levantó su mirada hacia mi, sus ojos color chocolate se mostraron confusos y el viento sopló revolviendo su cabello rubio. Mierda.

he's in love biatch! :D espero que les haya gustado, el prox cap espero subirlo rápido /._./ pero la escuela me mata


	4. Chapter 4

COMENTARIO:heeey! hola! una semana después! haaaay perdón por tardarme pero como estoy estudiando medicina estoy muy atareada y así, pero claro que como no puedo dejar de pensar en esto, tengo que escribirlo! jajjajajaja gracias por lo que me han escrito /._./. Ustedes molan. y pues aquí lo que sigue.

**Capítulo 4. Dragonslayer mentiroso. Lucy.**

No sé cómo fue que terminé ahí frente a un gato azul que se hacía llamar Happy. Un segundo después me encontraba embobada viendo a un chico de cabello rosa. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos, llevaba un traje color azul marino y una bufanda blanca amarrada a su cabeza, normalmente me habría reído pero a él se le veía fenomenal. Desperté de mi limbo al mismo tiempo que él. Brincó sobre la barda y miró al gato

- No hay nada allá abajo – Happy enredó su lengua e iba a decir algo pero en ese momento corrí a la barda, el agua abajo golpeaba las rocas, al menos habían 7 metros hasta las rocas.

- Pero qué demonios son ustedes!? – Ambos rieron y justo en ese momento la voz de Levy se escuchó a lo lejos

- Natsu! – me sorprendí al ver que no era a mí a quién le hablaba y entonces fruncí el ceño, quién era ese chico?. Él se congeló al escuchar la voz de Levy y se volteó a ver con el gato, se inclinaron frente a mi antes de salir corriendo – Espereeen!

- Que sucede Levy? Los conoces? – pregunté aterrorizada de ver a mi amiga respirar entrecortadamente

- Lucy! Ellos son, bueno, EL ES UN DRAGOSLAYER!

- Que? – moví mis manos y la tomé de los hombros – Levy los dragones no existen, por lo que los dragonslayers tampoco!

Levy hizo un berrinche pero aun así regresamos al castillo, Gray estaba esperando en la entrada, cuando pasamos a su lado hizo una reverencia y ambas saludamos. Fue entonces cuando Levy me contó todo.

- Quéee!? En dónde está mi padre? Lo sabe?

- Por supuesto! De hecho me mando a buscar a Natsu para hablar con el – me detuve en seco

- Natsu? En serio? De donde lo conoces Levy? – me crucé de brazos

- Ah, digamos que me llegó el rumor am en la madrugada? – levanté una ceja y ella sonrió. Seguimos caminando al salón del trono, cuando por fin llegamos Natsu y Happy se encontraban frente a mi padre. Se voltearon a vernos y Levy saludó con la mano efusivamente, me limité a rodar los ojos y avanzamos

- Hija – mi padre me extendió la mano y la tomé sin protestar – te presento a Natsu Dragneel, es un dragonslayer que nos va a ayudar con el dragón

- Dragón? En serio lo crees? – volteé a ver a Natsu y comencé a caminar alrededor de él – entonces eres un dragonslayer?

- Sí – el chico cruzó los brazos y Happy bajó de su cabeza

- Los dragones no existen – el chico se volvió azul

- Pero que es lo que dices!? – quedamos frente a frente y entonces Juvia irrumpió en el salón de nuevo

- Princesa Lucy – todos la miramos mientras se inclinaba – Gray-sama la está buscando

- Sigues siendo un estafador – Levy me empujó de la espalda pero no quité los ojos de él hasta que estábamos fuera

- Lucy no tenías por qué ser así sabes?

- Pero Levy!

- Deberías darle una oportunidad, eres muy cruel Lucy – enojada se dio la vuelta y Juvia me miró expectante

- Crees que me pasé? – se encogió de hombros

- Estás molesta por algo?

- No – se dio media vuelta y terminamos cerca del balcón

- Gray-sama? – el volteó y sonrió hacia Juvia, luego me miró y volvió a sonreír, Juvia se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se fue sin decir nada. Ambos la miramos y después nos volteamos a ver

- Y bien? Para que me querías? – el rodó los ojos

- Mira linda, mi padre de verdad quiere casarme contigo, así que no pienses que me gusta rogarte – se cruzó de brazos y dejé caer mi mandíbula de la sorpresa

- Pero que descarado eres Gray! – él se encogió de hombros y entonces me reí con ganas, justo en ese momento mi padre salió del salón del trono con Natsu y sonrió

- Veo que ya se están llevando bien – Gray asintió y ambos dejamos escapar una sonrisa. No me malinterpreten, no era como si fuera a casarme con él pero me gustaba su honestidad brutal.

Después de unas horas me planeaba escapar de nuevo al gremio, no siempre llegaba Fairy Tail a la ciudad. Me escabullí por los bordes de la muralla del castillo y descolgué una cuerda, el cielo ya era de color amarillo; me coloqué un cabello detrás de la oreja y cuando volteé hacia atrás

- Y bien? – Natsu estaba tras de mí y brinqué hacia atrás. Demonios, ahora caía por el borde.

- Princesa! – Sentí que algo jaló detrás de mi y ahora volaba de nuevo hacia arriba, Happy me dejó caer sobre Natsu y terminé de alguna forma enrollada entre él, cuando me percaté volví a moverme bruscamente

- Pero que haces!? – el comenzó a reír y me hizo sonrojar cuando vi su sonrisa

- Tranquila princesa, no le voy a hacer nada – tragué

- No me digas princesa – me sonrojé más – y tutéame, me haces sentir vieja

- Como quieras – el gato azul comenzó a ronronear en mis pies y yo brinqué

- Que es lo que haces de todas formas? – lo fulminé con la mirada

- Voy a salir, gracias happy – tomé la cuerda y antes que me dijera algo brinqué, cuando llegué abajo, el ya estaba ahí

- Pero qué demonios haces aquí! – se encogió de hombros

- Si sabes que tienes prohibido salir no? – gruñí mientras girábamos para entrar al castillo. Esta vez nos encontramos a mi madre que sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Natsu

- Te agradezco tanto que la hayas traído de vuelta Natsu – que demonios!? Mi madre también? Oh, este chico trabajaba rápido, si ya se había ganado a mis padres en un día, en una semana iba a ser el rey de Fiore! Fruncí el ceño y mi madre no se percató de nada, es más tuvo que abrir su gran boca – deberías de ser su guardia

- Que!?

- Que!?

COMENTARIO:

Sha, se que está corto, pero ya estoy en proceso del sig cap :))) gracias por leer. LY.


	5. Chapter 5

COMENTARIO: ey! les dije que no tardaba nada /._./ la verdad es que los quería dejar emocionados ajajaja, quiero dar gracias a las primeras que me enviaron reviews, santika widya y nerea fernandes scarlet! Gracias :D (Gratis means free by the way)

**Capítulo 5. Princesa Molesta. Natsu**

Bien, como decir esto, la princesa era hermosa, su cabello era rubio y sedoso, se movía con el aire y olía demasiado bien, tenía unos magníficos ojos color café que a veces con el sol tomaban destellos azules; con piel perfecta, figura perfecta, era casi perfecta. Casi.

Llevaba solo 1 semana en el palacio y estaba seguro de que si aparecía ese dragón iba a dejar que me matara para no tener que volver a pelear con ella. Era lo más estresante y molesto. No le gustaba nada, andaba de arriba a abajo. Maldigo el momento en el que la reina me asignó como su guardia, solo debí dejar que se fuera! POR QUE DEMONIOS NO LO HICE!?

- NATSU! – y ahí va de nuevo

- Que paso Lucy? – Venía dando tumbos con su enorme vestido, entró en la cocina donde estaba comiendo en mi "inexistente" tiempo libre, menos mal me estaban pagando.

- Oye – me dio un golpe en el hombro y yo gruñí – quiero salir

- Pediste permiso? – podía sentir la vena en mi frente y engullí otro trozo de carne

- Sí lo hice – me miró mientras comía y golpeó con la palma de su mano varias veces en mi hombro – vámonos ya

Happy apareció y enroscó la lengua

- Le grruuuuuuustas – Lucy pateó a Happy y se fue a estrellar contra la ventana, luego se volteó, me sonrió y tomó una manga del uniforme que me habían obligado a llevar

- Ya vámonos – salí del castillo masticando mi último trozo de carne y subió a un caballo, levanté una ceja – qué?

- Bájate – la tomé de la cintura y la obligué a bajar mientras pataleaba – no me vas a engañar fácilmente sabes?

- Tch – se alejó de mí dando tumbos y entró al castillo. Me llevé las manos a la cara, estaba harto.

- Hey Natsu – Jellal caminó hacia mí – te necesitamos, el dragón viene, ahora.

Todos corríamos hacia todos lados. Estaba lloviendo y el lodo brincaba; cuando llegué al frente al "dragón". No era un dragón y lo supe desde el momento en que lo vi. Era un Wyvern.

Los dragonslayers somos hijos directos de dragones, somos hijos directos porque ellos se pueden volver humanos. Lo que nos hace una combinación de humanos y dragones; así que por eso podemos volvernos Wyverns cuando desarrollamos nuestra magia a un gran nivel.

Gray corrió a mi lado y me hizo señas para que me moviera. Los guardias se juntaron cerca del acantilado y el Wyvern voló en dirección al castillo, Gray y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a hacer ataques. Gray usaba magia de hielo, yo de fuego, pero combinados creábamos un gran potencial. Lo golpeamos de un costado y llegó hasta el techo. Luego sobrevoló de nuevo y bajó por el acantilado.

- Pero que mierda ha sido eso?

- Eso es un dragonslayer intentando entrar al castillo – respondí mientras corría al acantilado, me asomé pero ya no había nada

- Tranquilo flamita, es mejor no ir a buscarlo o te volará la cabeza – me palmeó y fruncí el ceño mientras suspiraba.

- Gray esto es más serio de lo que parece, si una persona está intentando entrar al castillo eso quiere decir que

- Quieren atacar al rey – Gray se volteó y corrió hacia Jellal y Erza que se encontraban peleando a gritos

- VOY A IR TE GUSTE O NO!

- NO! NO VAS A IR! SABES QUE TAN PELIGROSO ES QUE VAYAS SOLA!?

- NO ME IMPORTA!

- Ya cálmense par de tortolos – Gray interrumpió y los dos lo fulminaron con la mirada

- DESAPARECE GRAY! – Gray se encogió

- Jellal eres el único que puede enfrentarse a Erza así – llegué y explique lo que sabía de los dragonsalyers que se volvían Wyverns. Me miraron atentos

- Erza, ve a buscar al rey, iré a hablar con las tropas – Erza quiso decir algo pero se contuvo y se volteó, luego desapareció, levanté la vista. Lucy estaba en la ventana con los ojos abiertos. El sol le iluminaba los ojos y se veía sin habla. Gray me sacudió

- Hey, que miras? – cuando la iba a señalar, ya no estaba.

Me dejé caer en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca y suspiré, no sabía dónde estaba Lucy, ni tampoco sabía de Happy. Cerré los ojos y entonces escuché un montón de libros caer

- Mierda, mierda mierda, Levy va a matarme – La voz de Lucy me hizo levantarme e ir a buscarla.

Las estanterías de libros eran enormes y largas, llenas de libros, ella estaba entre una mesa y una pila de libros. Había libros tirados en todas partes y estaba recogiendo libros debajo de la mesa.

- Hey – se levantó rápidamente y su cabeza choco contra la mesa

- Mierda!

- No eres una princesa acaso? – salió moviendo su cabeza y levantó una mano para que la ayudara a levantarse

- Soy más una Lucy que una princesa, gracias – Por Dios, me había dado las gracias

- Estás bien!? – toqué su frente y me apartó la mano de un manotazo

- Sí, estoy bien, es solo que – murmuro algo que no entendí

- Que?

- Que lo siento! – se sonrojo y miró la pila de libros – dije que eras un farsante y te traté mal por eso, vine a investigar más

- Aquí tienes una fuente confiable sobre los dragonslayers, porque no solo preguntas? – sonreí y ella se ladeó a un lado con otra sonrisa, jugueteó con sus dedos y levantó otro libro, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron y Lucy se volvió de color azul

- Es Levy, corre – me tomó de la mano y corrimos entre los estantes, nos escondimos juntos. Justo cuando noté que encajaba perfecto en mis brazos Levy gritó al frente

- PERO QUE COÑO PASO AQUÍ!? MIS LIBROS! TODOS ESTAN! OH MI DIOS! – se escucharon maldiciones y Lucy rió, señaló una puerta y ambos entramos apretujados – LUCY TE VOY A MATAR! SE QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ

Levy corrió entre las estanterías pero se tropezó y reí. Lucy me miró fascinada pero después sus manos cubrieron mi boca. Levy se levantó y se sacudió, luego miró hacia todos lados y unos momentos después se escuchó la pesada puerta. Lucy suspiró y levantó su mirada hacia mí. No sé qué sucedió, ahora Lucy comenzaba a acercarse a mí. Oh demonios, esto no es bueno.

COMENTARIO: isahfuwqoihfodidqwdh ahora si tengo que estudiar :( chaaaao, hasta la prox semana!


	6. Chapter 6

COMENTARIO: Dalisgfilwqjfpñjqapkw, se me borró el archivo del fick chiquitines :( no sé que fue lo que pasó, así que esta ves es un capi, espero que les guste mucho, muchísiiimas gracias por sus reviews. los adoooro3

**Capítulo 6. Día desastroso. Lucy.**

- Lucy? – abrí los ojos espontáneamente y noté como Natsu estaba contra la pared y me tomaba de los hombros para evitar que me acercara. Las mariposas dentro de mi estómago hicieron BOOM!, sentí que caían rápidamente y parecía que las hubieran quemado todas con un lanzallamas. Tenía que seguir siendo yo, la Lucy que era afectada con nada, por eso comencé a reírme.

- Natsu! Era una broma! – seguí riendo lo más fingido posible y abrí la puerta del clóset, en algún momento había dejado de respirar y ya no sentía las mejillas del entumecimiento.

- Estas bien? – movió su cabeza a mi altura y reaccione mientras lo empujaba

- Sí estoy bien, me tengo que ir – Salí huyendo de la biblioteca y maldije mientras mordisqueaba mis uñas. Había metido la pata, me dejé llevar por el momento y casi lo había besado; oh pero eso no era el problema, él me había rechazado! Me llevé la otra mano a la boca y comencé a maldecir el momento en que había dejado entrar a ese tonto chico a mi corazón. No me importaba nada! Ya nada! Sentí urgencias de escaparme de nuevo pero en ese momento Gray salió de la nada. Juvia venía detrás de él muy feliz.

- Princesa, su padre la está buscando – me sonrió con aire de superioridad y fruncí el ceño mientras me volteaba para entrar al salón del trono

- Que pasa padre? – El conde y el rey reían felices y se palmeaban las espaldas, cuando el conde me vio se le iluminó la cara y se acercó

- Mi querida princesa! Le agradezco mucho – me besó la mano y le sonreí mientras lo esquivaba para llegar hasta mi padre

- Que pasa? – repetí y mi padre me miró pidiendo disculpas

- La boda será el próximo mes, será esplendida! – El conde salió hablando y me volteé, mi padre tenía la palma de su mano sobre la frente

- BODA!? Dime que no aceptaste casarme

- Hija … - Me volteé y comencé a correr. De nuevo huía como loca, llegué a los establos y busqué a mi caballo; su nombre era Sagitarius, era un percherón color chocolate con pelo negro, medía casi el doble que yo. Me empezaba a impulsar para subir cuando alguien apareció detrás de mi

- A donde crees que vas? – brinqué y casi termino en el suelo

- Erza! No me asustes así maldita sea!

- No maldigas! – frunció el ceño – sigo siendo tu caballero aunque ya no me la pase contigo todo el día, sabes? A donde crees que vas?

- A pensar! Mi padre quiere casarme erza!

- Y?

- Y!? y!? yo no quiero casarme! Es más! Alguna vez has escuchado que el matrimonio es sagrado? Que las personas se casan porque se aman!?

- Y tu alguna vez has escuchado la palabra responsabilidad? Eres una princesa y naciste con ellas, apuesto a que ni siquiera escuchaste lo que el rey tenía que decir – volví a maldecir. Erza siempre tenía razón, eso era la verdad y tenía que afrontarlo. Suspiré, primero estaba el reino, como buena princesa debía de acatar órdenes. Regresé sobre mis pasos.

- Papá?

- Hija? – parecía haber visto un fantasma

- Em, voy a casarme, soy la princesa después de todo – mi irritación se escuchó a través de lo que dije aunque había sido sin querer y mi padre suspiró

- Escucha, estamos a punto de comenzar una guerra y necesito que haya alguien que pueda tomar mi puesto, yo no

- No necesitas darme explicaciones – sonreí forzadamente y lo abracé – soy tu hija, soy la princesa e intento hacer lo correcto, es solo que es difícil

Después de hablar con mi padre me dediqué a vagar por el castillo como alma en pena. Me encontré a Juvia espiando dentro de una sala de lectura y me asomé sin que ella me notara, Gray esta desparramado sobre uno de los muebles sin camisa, roncaba y susurraba algunas cosas.

- Juvia? – brincó

- Lucy! Em yo estaba – al ver que miraba a Gray se atravesó en la puerta – deje dormir a Gray-sama

- Ah? – me sonrió

- Solo estoy custodiando aquí – asentí y seguí mi camino mientras volteaba y la veía volver a asomarse, por ir descuidada alguien abrió la puerta y me golpeé toda la cara, grité y caí de forma poco elegante sobre mi trasero, el golpe en la nariz me hizo comenzar a llorar y una cabeza rosa se asomó detrás de la puerta asesina.

- Estás bien?

- Que toooorpe eres Lucy – voló Happy y no sé cómo lo alcancé a golpear con la palma de la mano

- Estúpido gato – me levanté y Natsu intentó ayudarme pero me moví para evitar que me tocara y su rostro mostró sorpresa. Huir, era una de las cosas que más había hecho ese día.

- Y ahora eso por qué!? – Natsu se escuchó cabreado detrás de mí. Varias veces sentí que me alcanzaba pero por milagro de Dios llegué corriendo a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta, me recargué sobre ella y la perilla comenzó a girar y la detuve

- Lucy? Estás bien? – golpeó la puerta delicadamente – Luce?

Mi corazón se comprimió al escuchar su apodo y cerré los ojos

- Estoy bien, solo .. quiero pensar

- Pensar? Luce? – giró la perilla y tuve que retroceder unos pasos para que entrara en la habitación, en cuanto me vio sus brazos cruzaron alrededor de mi cintura y me abrazó. Su olor era magnífico, olía tan varonil y tan a él. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y lo abracé con ganas. Dios, jamás alguien me había gustado tanto como este chico. Me descubrí pensando en encerrarlo y no dejarlo salir nunca, me incliné más sobre él y en ese momento llegó happy y enredó su lengua

- Se gruuuuuustan – nos separamos y fulminé a Happy con la mirada

- Quieres ganarte otro golpe verdad gato tonto!? – iba a perseguirlo cuando Natsu se atravezó

- Que sucedió – dictó y me estremecí, luego suspiré

- Me voy a casar con Gray – miré mis manos

- QUEE!? – me reí de su reacción y lo miré directamente a sus atrayentes ojos verdes – tu … te obligaron a casarte?

Comencé a idealizar respuestas, todas con sí, pero entonces pensé en su reacción y conociéndolo haría todo una revolución. Él era así, era explosivo, si no le parecía algo reaccionaba rápidamente.

- Yo acepté casarme con él – Natsu frunció el ceño y sentí calor en mis mejillas, comencé a sentir más calor del normal y el asintió, recorrió mi habitación con la vista y entonces se volteó y salió de la habitación

- Te dejaré pensar lo que querías – salió prácticamente corriendo y cerré la puerta con un suspiro, tuve la necesidad de explicarle el por qué había aceptado pero ya se había ido.

- Así que tú y Natsu? En serio? Creí que lo odiabas Lucy!

- LEVY! – me sonrojé. Estaba sentada en una silla en una esquina con un libro abierto. Cerró el libro provocando un extraño sonido y se levantó

- Entonces te gusta Natsu, no?

- Pero que estás diciendo Levy! No acabas de escuchar que me voy a casar con Gray?

- Y eso qué? Ni conoces a Gray como a Natsu – me volteé para sentarme sobre la cama y entonces sentí el pesado libro sobre mis omóplatos, grité y comencé a dar vueltas en la cama

- Por qué hiciste eso!? – Levy sonrió triunfante y se sentó a mi lado para abrazarme

- Me lo debías por mis libros.

Hora de la cena. Pensé seriamente en fingir una enfermedad grave pero al final Juvia me descubrió. Soltaba suspiros de vez en cuando e incluso apretó salvajemente mi corsé. Gray se sentó a mi lado y me miró sonriendo.

- Hey prometida – incó su tenedor sobre un pedazo de carne

- Por qué haces esto? Estoy segura que no te quieres casar

- No, pero quiero ser rey – sonrió más antes de engullir el pedazo de carne mientras yo me sorprendía más de su actitud desvergonzada, cuando iba a agregar otro comentario él se levantó

- Me disculpan? – salió corriendo y todos se voltearon a ver. Unos minutos después todos corrían. Busqué a Levy del otro lado de la mesa y terminamos cerca de la entrada del castillo. Vi a Natsu usando sus llamas de nuevo y entonces un gran animal del tamaño de un elefante se chocó contra la puerta, sus alas membranosas se agitaron haciendo que Levy y yo soltáramos un pequeño grito. Erza apareció a nuestro lado con una de sus muchas armaduras y terminamos en el patio en medio de la revuelta, Gray usaba hielo y Natsu fuego, eran polos opuestos pero aun así se alternaban para atacar al Wyvern. Tomé un arco y apunté, pasó rozando su rostro y levantó vuelo

- No vas a escapar querido! – subí sobre la barda del acantilado y apunté el arco

- No! Luce! – solté la flecha y el animal sacudió sus alas haciendo que la flecha solo regresara hacia mi, me moví intentando esquivarla pero terminé cayendo por el acantilado, grité y cerré los ojos, sentí un jalón y un sentimiento conocido. Natsu me había salvado y ahora estaba junto a él. Una de sus manos estaba adueñada de mi cintura y uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para sostenerme.

- Gray! – el otro chico volteó y me aventó hacia él

- Déjala en un lugar seguro

- Ni lo creas flamita – junto sus manos y varios ataques dieron en el blanco, el Wyvern batió sus alas negras una vez más y cayó a mitad del jardín. Poco a poco su tamaño fue disminuyendo hasta que se convirtió en un chico de cabello largo color negro, tenía miles de piercings y respiraba con dificultad

- Gajeel!? – Natsu corrió hacia él y lo ayudó a incorporarse, Gray, Erza y Jellal rodearon al chico e intercambiaron varias palabras, un segundo después apareció el rey y dio la orden.

- Arréstenlo – varios guardias levantaron al chico y este se movió con mucha velocidad. Levy estaba cerca de ahí y la tomó como rehén, estuve a punto de saltar sobre él pero él la soltó como si ella hubiera hecho algo para alejarlo. Antes de cualquier otro movimiento la guardia lo apresó y se internaron al castillo. Llegué al lado de Natsu

- Lo conoces? – el asintió

- Es del gremio – miré su tatuaje rojo con el símbolo del gremio y lo toqué, él dio un pequeño saltó y se me quedó viendo, le sonreí

- Gracias por salvarme de nuevo – me devolvió la sonrisa y el nudo en mi estómago se volvió más grande.

...

COMENTARIO: más NALU!(por fin), espero que les haya gustado mucho, gracias por leer3, hasta la próoooxima :D


	7. Chapter 7

COMENTARIO: ayyy! que les digo? no puedo dejar de pensar en esto, tenía que escribir el otro.

**Capítulo 7. Malas decisiones. Lucy.**

- Lucy? Ya despierta! Vamos muévete! – Natsu y Happy levantaron la sobrecama y me encogí mientras me escondía bajo una almohada. Ya había pasado una semana.

- Vete!

- Es inútil, Juvia y yo ya intentamos todo – Levy movió mi cuerpo sacudiéndome – hoy es tu fiesta de compromiso maldita sea!

- Que se le va a hacer, si no quiere levantarse deberíamos dejarla ahí – imaginé a todos fulminando a Juvia con la mirada y ella encogiéndose de hombros

- Demonios Lucy necesito ir al juicio de Gajeel y no puedo ir sin ti, levanta! – Brinqué de la cama mientras me alisaba el cabello y corrí hacia el baño

- Por ahí hubieran comenzado, creí que el juicio sería hasta la tarde! – entré al baño y todos me siguieron, escuché a Levy diciéndole a Natsu que él no podía pasar y luego una queja. Idiota. Me bañé y arreglé en tiempo record, Juvia me colocó un vestido rosa mientras Levy me peinaba "elegantemente" para el juicio. Cuando salí ya traía la mitad del peinado deshecho, Natsu me esperaba afuera y ambos corrimos hasta llegar al salón principal. Entramos por un lado y tomamos asiento detrás del barandal que se extendía hasta el trono. Mis padres miraban impenetrables hacia el frente, Gajeel se encontraba esposado y custodiado por varios guardias. Se escuchó el sonido de un mazo y un hombre sentado frente a una pequeña mesa habló

- Gajeel Redfox acusado por allanamiento al palacio real e intento de homicidio.

- Intento de homicidio? – le susurré a Natsu y el negó con la cabeza

- Lo que el acusado se justifica diciendo que estaba buscando algo – me distraje del juicio cuando vi que Gray se sentaba a mi lado e intentaba tomar mi mano, la moví instantáneamente y el rio por lo bajo, desvió su mirada y le hizo señas a Natsu que solo miró de reojo y se concentró de nuevo en el juicio

- Que haces? – Gray ladeó la cabeza encantadoramente

- Solo vengo al lado de mi prometida – Gruñí y su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver como Juvia me tomaba de los hombros

- Se encuentra bien princesa? Necesita algo? – negué y agradecí su intromisión, Gray la miró algo molesto y miró al frente, Levy también había llegado con ella y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Gajeel

- Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? – decía el hombre del mazo

- Soy inocente? – el sarcasmo de Gajeel sacó algunas sonrisas y entonces se enderezó – estoy buscando algo, pero es algo que solo el rey conoce

- Dime que es – mi padre espero y el posó su mirada color rojo en Levy, todos la volteamos a ver pero después él se movió y buscó algo por la habitación. Todos expectantes esperamos durante un minuto, luego suspiró

- Quiero destruir la máquina que está en el techo, afecta a los magos – todos nos sorprendimos – lo que quiero decir es que nos limita y está afectando a toda la ciudad.

- Esa máquina está ahí por una razón – entre el rey y Gajeel había una extraña conexión, parecía que hablaban entre ellos y entonces mi padre asintió

- Te declaro culpable – todos miraron al rey con sorpresa – trabajarás para mí por una semana y serás libre

Los murmullos comenzaron por todo el salón y sonreí, mi padre siempre tan extraño. Natsu y Gray dejaron escapar un suspiro y se voltearon a ver

- No me copies flamita – la vena en la frente de Natsu saltó y rodeé los ojos

- Vamos Natsu – me levanté y me siguió pero no quitó la mirada de Gray hasta estar fuera.

- Por qué ustedes siempre pelean? Además como es que se conocen?

- Gray está en Fairy Tail – abrí la boca

- No es posible - luego recordé cuando vi tu torso desnudo y el tatuaje, me llevé la palma a la frente – oh bien, quiero entrar a un gremio yo también… de hecho en Fairy Tail

- Debes de saber utilizar magia – miré de nuevo su tatuaje rojo y sonreí

- Encontraré una forma – llegué a la biblioteca y comencé a hacer mi búsqueda, Natsu estaba con Happy afuera. Comencé a soñar despierta sobre la escalera, uno sobre que tal vez Natsu llegara a ayudarme con los libros y por alguna razón me dijera cosas lindas o tal vez uno en que me cayera de la escalera y el me rescatara; miré hacia abajo considerando aventarme pero no estaba tan loca. Comencé a descender y entonces

- Lucy? – pisé mal un escalón y vi mi sueño pasar frente a mis ojos, pero no era Natsu, era mi madre que prácticamente se tiró al suelo para ayudarme.

- MAMA! Estás bien? – ella asintió y Natsu se asomó por la puerta

- Está todo bien!?

- Sí! – nos incorporamos juntas y sonreímos

- Que es lo que haces? – miré a mi alrededor y comencé a explicarle que estaba buscando alguna magia que pudiera usar, mi madre solo rio y me terminó llevando hasta la parte de atrás de la biblioteca. Abrió una vitrina que tenía una caja elegante que con seguro.

- Es curioso que justo ahora que Gajeel está destruyendo la máquina te intereses en esto – iba a replicar que toda mi vida estuve interesada en la magia pero ella levantó su mano para callarme y me entregó una llave roja – abre esta caja

Asentí, no sabía que podría haber adentro, esperaba algo impactante. Pero no era lo que esperaba para ser exactos.

- Llaves? Me diste una llave para sacar más llaves? – mi mamá me miró como si fuera la persona más estúpida del mundo

- Son llaves del zodiaco y hay 12, lo que quiere decir que están completas, eso significa que es un tesoro Lucy! – miré las llaves dubitativa – eres una maga celestial

- Lucy!? Señorita Lucy!? – varias maids entraron corriendo y se inclinaron – tiene que preparase para su fiesta de compromiso! Usted también señora!

- Lucy, estás bien con esto? – mi madre me miró preocupada y yo sonreí

- Sí

Nos arrastraron fuera de la biblioteca y presioné las la caja de llaves a mi pecho. Comenzaron la tortura, me depilaron, eligieron mis ropas, zapatos, prácticamente me hubieran bañado si yo no las hubiera sacado, me peinaron y colocaron mascarillas; ayudaron con mis uñas y otras cosas más. No había señales de Levy ni de Juvia y me preocupé. Cuando por fin me dejaron libre ya me encontraba mareada. Llevaba un vestido morado con blanco, guantes y un peinado con el cabello suelto con ondas, gruñí mientras salía de la habitación y me dirigía al gran salón. Ni Levy ni Natsu aparecieron por ahí y entré completamente sola. La estancia estaba completamente llena y mi padre estaba en el balcón que estaba sobre las puertas del salón del trono, cuando me vio sonrió.

- Dónde estabas? – apareció Gray de nuevo

- Um, se me hizo algo tarde – frunció el ceño y en ese momento todos callaron

- Buenas Noches a todos queridos invitados – comenzó a hablar y respiré, habló y habló hasta que finalmente dijo – y es por eso que quiero comunicarles el matrimonio entre mi hija, Lucy Heartfilia y Gray Fullbuster

Todas las personas nos rodearon y aplaudieron sonrientes, sonreímos obligadamente y torpemente avanzamos al centro de la sala. Una melodía comenzó a sonar y comenzó el baile.

Odio los bailes y las zapatillas, después de bailar con Gray por fin vi entrar a Levy, venía atareada y respiraba entrecortadamente. Me disculpe y fui a verla

- Oye! Estás bien? – se llevó la mano al pecho

- Um, sí o no, metí la pata Lucy – miró alrededor y fruncí el ceño – tiré pintura sobre Gajeel

- QUE!?

- Es que estaba … bueno, pintando y llegó él y no sé qué pasó y le tiré la pintura – se veía nerviosa y miraba a todos lados – oh mi dios ahí viene

Gajeel entró de lo más sereno a la sala y nadie se percató se su presencia, no estaba manchado de pintura ni nada por el estilo. Así como entró se fue a parar a la mesa de la comida, recorría el lugar con la mirada de nuevo y así como llegó se fue, detrás de mí Levy dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Iré a esconderme – salió corriendo por una puerta cercana y entonces Gray apareció detrás de mí

- Oye, mi padre quiere que bailemos de nuevo – fruncí el ceño y caminamos de nuevo a la pista

- Si te molesta, por qué lo haces?

- No me molesta bailar contigo Lucy, me molesta tener que seguir órdenes

- Todo para ser el rey cierto? – dejó salir una sonrisa sarcástica

- Yo no quiero ser rey realmente – abrí más los ojos – pero tengo un padre ambicioso y tengo que hacer lo mismo que tú estás haciendo. Acatar responsabilidades

- Siempre puedes negarte – Gray contestó algo pero yo ya no escuchaba, Natsu acababa de entrar a la sala, venía vestido con el traje de gala de la guardia, sentí mi pie doblarse y Gray me ayudó a estabilizarme – disculpa

- Estás bien? – volteó y grité – que? Que pasa?

- Mi pie duele – Gray olvidó de voltearse y me ayudó a llegar hasta una mesa(las cuales estaban ordenadas majestuosamente). Gray buscó mi pie debajo de la falda – um, está bien, si descanso dejará de dolerme

Gray titubeó y se sentó a mi lado, Juvia acababa de entrar a la sala e iba hermosa. Tal vez ella creía que no era obvio que le gustaba Gray y que por eso me había estado tratando como su rival. Me volteé hacia Gray

- Quieres hacerme un favor? – junté mis manos como rogando y él levantó una ceja – ves a esa chica?

- Wow, es hermosa – levanté las cejas – oh, disculpa

- No sabes quién es? – me reí y el negó, me aclaré la garganta – bueno, ella es…una prima y no conoce a nadie, puedes sacarla a bailar?

- Eres mi prometida

- Y qué? Yo también voy a bailar con otras personas – el titubeó y luego se fue con Juvia. Sonreí mientras los veía bailar y entonces busqué a Natsu. Seguía en la puerta buscando algo y hablando con Happy, me sonrojé al creer que era yo pero entonces localizó la mesa de la comida y se le iluminó al rostro; ush, acuné mi rostro con las palmas de mis manos y me incliné hacia adelante.

No tardaron en llegar los chicos a invitarme a bailar, como princesa no podía negarme. Mis pies me estaban matando y Natsu no se acercaba para nada, mi humor iba de mal en peor hasta que una de mis parejas me dejó descansar cerca de la mesa de la comida y los vi hablando felizmente

- Ya deberías de dejar de comer – decía Happy engullendo parte del pescado, Natsu rio

- También te lo digo a ti Happy! – el gato rio y lo miró seriamente

- Cuando le dirás a Lucy? – Natsu dejó de comer

- Decirme qué? –Los dos dieron un brinco y casi tiran una estructura de cristal.

- LUCY! Am nada! Ay happy que cosas dices!? – lo palmeó fuertemente y happy se quejó, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y sonrió – por qué no bailamos?

Mi corazón palpitó rápido pero me intenté hacer de rogar

- Me dices a mí? – Natsu puso cara de pocos amigos

- No, obviamente no a ti, le estoy diciendo a la lámpara – sentí una vena brincar en mi frente pero aun así le di la mano, creí que bailaría torpemente pero diablos! Bailaba mejor que todos los que estaban ahí. La falda de mi vestido se agitaba con cada vuelta que dábamos y me reí

- Donde aprendiste a bailar así? –estaba mirando a alguien detrás de mí e intenté voltear pero dimos otra vuelta un poco más brusca de lo normal

- Umm – Happy estaba colgado de mi vestido y se quejó – lo siento Happy

- Eres algo misterioso sabes? – él sonrió y sentí que me sonrojaba, de la nada sentí su mano en mi cintura y noté que era mucho más alto que yo, tal vez como Gray. Mis pensamientos tontos se vieron interrumpidos por Gajeel

- Salamander - ambos volteamos – el carruaje saldrá mañana en la mañana, vine a avisarte o lo iba a olvidar

Se despidió con la mano y se fue. Me separé y sentí ganas de golpearlo.

- Luce?

- Nada de Luce! – exploté y las personas de al lado se nos quedaron viendo – te ibas a ir sin decirme Natsu!

Me volteé y salí de la habitación taconeando fuertemente.

...

COMENTARIO: está laaaaargo /._./, me emocioné. los volveré a dejar en suspenso pero valdrá la pena

Yaaaa-neeee~


	8. Chapter 8

COMENTARIO: Regresando yey yey yey! Disculpas por dejarlos en suspenso *risa malvada*. Ah y no pude evitar lo de la Friendzone saben? jaja espero que les guste, está cortito pero intentaré subir lo que sigue rápido. Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad me hacen feliz. Bueno, ya.

**Capítulo 8. Tomando precauciones. Natsu.**

Oh demonios! Oh demonios!

- Espera Luce! – me aventé hacia la puerta y vi a Lucy desaparecer en el pasillo, maldecí y la seguí – Lucy?

Los pasillos estaban a oscuras y no veía nada, se escuchó al fondo como un mueble se arrastraba y luego una maldición. Corrí y yo terminé golpeándome con una esquina igual. Mi vista ya se empez aba a adaptar a la oscuridad.

- Diablos Lucy dónde estás?

- Te da igual de todas formas no? – se escuchaba más cercana y la vi sentada detrás de una vitrina, me senté frente a ella

- No me da igual - se hizo más pequeña y suspiré – es solo que no sabía cómo decírtelo

- Mínimo pudiste intentar decirme algo como "hey Lucy me voy a largar en la mañana así que no te voy a volver a ver por el resto de mi vida" – me reí de su imitación – oh y también podías agregar algo como "felicidades por tu compromiso"

- Querías que te felicitara? – sentí su puño en mi hombro y luego el dolor se extendió a lo largo de mi brazo – por qué hiciste eso?

- Por qué eres la persona más idiota del mundo!? – se levantó con un suspiro y la imité – está bien, disculpa por el drama, te voy a extrañar tanto

Nos abrazamos y la escuché reír

- Eres como mi mejor amigo – sentí que me clavaban una pica enorme en el pecho y estoy seguro que gruñí. Amigo, no, mejor amigo queridos. Estaba oficialmente en la Friendzone. Debía decir algo, di algo por el amor de Dios!

- Tú también eres como mi mejor amiga – sentí que se tensaba y me dieron ganas de darme un golpe, lo había estropeado todo. Ella se separó e hizo un intento de sonrisa

- Ya me voy a mi habitación estoy muy cansada – se fue caminando igual que un robot y sentí que una gotita de sudor resbalaba por mi frente.

Cuando regresaba a la habitación vi a Gajeel con un vaso de zumo de naranja en la cocina. Me paré en el marco de la puerta pero justo en ese momento entró Levy McGarden como una bala, se congeló al ver a Gajeel y se miraron en silencio por unos segundos.

- Ah, yo ya me iba – se volteó pero Gajeel saltó y evitó que abriera la puerta

- A dónde crees que vas enana? – Levy tragó con fuerza y entonces entré a salvarla

- Pero qué demonios haces Gajeel? – a Levy se le iluminó el rostro cuando me vio y terminó detrás de mí, Gajeel solo rio y agitó la mano en el aire

- No es lo que piensas Salamander, la enana me debe una – levanté una ceja y la puerta detrás de mí se movió, para cuando volteé Levy se había ido

- Que es lo que le hiciste?

- Más bien ella hizo – frunció el ceño

- Acaso me estás llevando la contraria? – chocamos nuestras frentes y en ese momento llegó Gray

- Han visto a la princesa?

- Está en su habitación – respondí sin pensar

- Y tu como sabes eso? – oh mierda, olvidé lo perspicaz que es Gray, titubeé y en ese momento entró Erza

- Que hacen todos aquí? – venía seguida de Jellal

- Oh no, más de tres magos de Fairy tail reunidos en un solo lugar – se volteó y salió de la cocina tan rápido como llegó

Bueno pues Jellal tenía razón, destruimos la mitad de la cocina y peleamos lo que faltaba de la noche. Por la madrugada me alisté para salir y no sé cómo terminé sentado en el borde del acantilado con Happy en la cabeza y mis cosas a un lado mientras esperaba el carruaje. Odio los transportes.

- Irás a ver a Lucy? – ronroneó mientras yo mordía una paleta con picante

- No

- Por qué?

- Porque no – el sol ya estaba saliendo y volteé a la habitación de Lucy, las luces estaban encendidas y la vi asomarse por el balcón, buscó con la mirada y cuando me vio entró de nuevo. Ya era algo tarde y me estaba empezando a impacientar de que no llegara la cosa esa cuando escuché un grito de Lucy. Venía corriendo hacia mí, su cabello mojado brincaba sobre su cara y espalda y vestía una túnica rosa pastel con un lazo adelante, oh mi dios se veía hermosa.

- Natsu! – me alcanzó y me abrazo – no te vayas, por favor quédate, te prometo que no seré tan molesta y que te pagaré más que en cualquier misión del gremio y serás un caballero pero por favor no te vayas! No me dejes! – Happy era el mismísimo cuadro de Edvard Munch "el grito" y estoy seguro que mi cara era parecida, me sorprendió tanto que no noté que estábamos cayendo hasta que ya no podía sostenerme de nada

- Lu-uucy!? E-Espera!

- Ah-ahh-AHHH! – logré agarrar el borde al último segundo y retrocedimos

- Quieres por favor alejarte de los acantilados!? – la tomé de la cintura y la empujé, me miró con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate

- no quiero que te vayas – me sacudió y estoy seguro que una vena saltó en mi frente. ¿Por qué siempre que la veía tan hermosa tenía que hacer algo tan poco femenino?

- No puedo quedarme, tengo que buscar algo para mi padre – se mordió el labio y miró a Happy, creí que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar pero entonces volvió a sorprenderme

- Llévame contigo

- Ah? – la miré como si hubiera perdido la cabeza pero su mirada me decía que no estaba bromeando.

-...

ehhh, que piensan? les gustó? espero que sí!

bueno pues nos vemos :)) dejen sus reviews y todo /._./ los quiero


	9. Chapter 9

COMENTARIO: HEEEY! hola /._./ lamento la tardanza, pero aquí estoy, cada sábado. *sobs* Bueno pues aquí está el capítulo 9. espero que les guste este cap, por que qgfailugfñoiqgefñoiqgdñ me trabé, pero al final me inspiré no se como.

**Capítulo 9. Estamos juntos en esto. Lucy.**

Me miro como si estuviera loca y fruncí el ceño. Mire en todas direcciones

- acaso estás loca?

- no lo estoy, quiero ir contigo, escucha sé que, bueno, tu entiendes pero ..

- Lucy no puedo llevarte conmigo, por dios! Eres una princesa, que parte de eso no es lo mismo que responsabilidad?

- no me quieres llevar - me cruce de brazos

- no es eso, lo sabes. Acaso quieres que me maten por llevarme a la princesa?

- siempre puedo irme con el consentimiento de mis padres - realmente dudoso. Me lleve las manos a la frente y masajee mis sienes

- espera aquí y no se te ocurra irte

Corrí hacia el castillo y entre como bala, pase cerca de Juvia y Gray que hablaban en el pasillo pero seguí de largo, entraba a la habitación de mis padres cuando...

- como se supone que responda! - mi madre adentro grito y me quede en la puerta

- tenemos que separarnos – mi madre se escuchaba titubeante y la vi acercarse a la puerta

- pero Layla, eso solo fue ..

- voy a hablar con Lucy Jude, esto no puede continuar - sentí un enorme vacío en mi estómago y mi garganta se secó, oh mierda, oh demonios, mis padres estaban hablando de separación, gire sobre mis pasos y corrí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me apoyé sobre el enorme tocador color blanco, mi reflejo me veía a través de esos ojos oscuros.

Pensé y pensé, me dirigí a la ventana y vi a natsu impaciente hablando con happy, entonces tomé la decisión o más errónea o más magnífica de toda mi vida. Tome una bolsa de un armario viejo y comencé a llenarla con algunas cosas, metí ropa, un par de zapatos, dinero, las llaves que me dio mi madre y muchas otras cosas. Garabatee una nota a levy y la deje sobre una pequeña botella del tocador. Baje a los armarios de los guardias y tome varias capas, salí del castillo y me encontré con natsu en la entrada, no había rastro de los guardias y suspire.

- que fue eso? - Estaba listo para irse y agradecí mentalmente

- mi padre autorizo que me fuera, pero hay que irnos ya - avance por el puente y el titubeo mientras me seguía

- qué te pasa ahora?

- como sabes que me pasa algo? Estoy bien - sentí que temblaba y el me miro de reojo

- eres muy transparente, puedo ver todo a través de tus ojos - happy se acercó a mí

- estoy bien

- princesa!? - mierda, algunos guardias nos veían desde las torres de la entrada. Tome a happy con una mano y a natsu con la otra. Los arrastré mientras corría y entonces se escucharon guardias detrás de nosotros, en un intento desesperado por escapar brincamos del puente y rodamos por la colina, los empuje como pude debajo del puente y me tropecé con natsu, terminamos enredados pero nos detuvimos a escuchar a los guardias, después de unos momentos de suspenso se fueron.

- me engañaste de nuevo! - se intentó levantar y mi mejilla quedo contra su pecho, levanté la mirada y mordí mi labio inferior

- tal vez, pero es que - mi voz falló - no quiero regresar

- no quieres regresar? - negué y mire a happy que estaba con las mejillas esponjadas, nos miraba pícaramente y antes que dijera algo hubieron más gritos, escuche la voz de Erza y me levanté como pude, Natsu se incorporó detrás de mí y me di por vencida, me iba a entregar y todo iba a regresar a como era, vería a mis padres con sus problemas, luego me casaría contra mi voluntad y terminaría vieja y amargada por el resto de mis días – Lucy?

- Está bien – le sonreí – soy una princesa después de todo, no?

- Espera! – tomó mi mano antes de que saliera – ven conmigo

Estuve a punto de brincar sobre él pero entonces la armadura de Erza apareció frente a nosotros y brincamos hacia atrás, Erza asintió y señaló detrás de ella, luego sonrió y se quitó del medio. Natsu y yo nos miramos y salimos corriendo juntos. Entramos al bosque sin nadie siguiéndonos, happy volaba a toda velocidad y comencé a reír. Era malditamente perfecto.

Cuando dejamos de correr ya estábamos muy lejos del castillo y nos dejamos caer cerca de un árbol enorme

- Eso fue sorprendente – el asintió y happy se dejó caer en mis piernas, me reí con ganas

- Eres rara – happy asintió y lo fulminé con la mirada – que vamos a hacer?

- Tengo que encontrar a un mago celestial para mi padre – suspiró y cerró los ojos

- … natsu? – no respondió – Natsu? … Yo soy una maga celestial

- … QUE!? – Happy y el me miraron con la boca abierta y yo solo me encogí de hombros. Comencé a explicarle lo que sabía ese tipo de magia, lo que me había dicho mi madre y otras cosas más

- Para qué quiere tu padre un mago celestial? – el torció la boca

- En realidad no lo sé, pero esa fue mi misión antes de salir de mi país, quieres venir conmigo? – Natsu era más misterioso de lo que el mismo creía, solo sabía que el no era de Fiore, sino de Seven, no sabía nada de su familia, ni que buscaba. Bueno, sabía que su padre era un dragón.

- Sí, por supuesto

Viajamos a pie por las orillas del pueblo evadiendo a los guardias y a la mayoría de las personas, cuando por fin subimos al tren ya me había dado por vencida con todo. Tomé a happy de almohada y me quedé dormida por completo; escuché quejidos a mi lado y me levanté, era noche y el tren se movía a gran velocidad. Miré a mi alrededor y Natsu se encontraba encogido en el asiento

- Oye! Estás bien? – Happy gruñó y se levantó sobando sus ojos

- Natsu no soporta los transportes

- Qué!? Es su debilidad? No puede ser! – Natsu negó y no se cómo terminó con su cabeza en mi regazo, Happy comenzó a ronronear pero antes que enredara su lengua lo tomé de nuevo como almohada.

Cuando llegamos a la siguiente ciudad tuvimos que refugiarnos con las capas. Usábamos las capuchas y escondíamos nuestros rostros; encontramos un lugar donde quedarnos, era una pequeña habitación en un segundo piso, la dueña del hostal nos miró dubitativa pero al final lo rentó por dos días. El primer día salí a buscar comida cuando escuché a una mujer hablando con otra de una florería.

- Si querida, incluso comenzaron a mandar guardias, no lo has notado? – me quedé observando una flor mientras escuchaba

- Sí, pero creí que era diferente – la mujer se despidió y salió de la florería, la otra se acercó a mí

- Deseas algo preciosa? – la miré pero no me reconoció y sonreí mientras deslizaba mi capucha

- Em, es solo que no pude evitar escuchar lo que decía – la mujer miró a todos lados

- Oh querida, es solo que las cosas en el reino se están poniendo algo extrañas – arregló algunas flores que se estaban cayendo – no has notado más guardias de lo normal? Hargeon es una ciudad tranquila, no deberías de haber tantos, y aquí entre nosotras, dicen que están buscando a alguien

- A alguien? – Me recliné sobre una mesa y la mujer sonrió feliz con mi interés

- A alguien, los soldados preguntan por la princesa. Está desaparecida – hice una mueca de sorpresa y ella volvió a sonreír triunfante – dicen que alguien la robó sabes?

Dejé caer mi boca abierta, robarme? A mí? Oh pero qué demonios?

- Tal vez alguien se enamoró de ella sabes? Así como en los libros? – la mujer suspiró y un hombre alto entró en la tienda, subí mi capa y salí de la tienda. Corrí por uno de los callejones de Hargeon hasta que llegué al hostal. Natsu estaba extendido en la cama y Happy hecho una bolita a su lado

- NATSU! – lo moví y el gruñó, unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron brincar y respiré hondo. Natsu no se movía y era mi turno, cuando abrí la puerta me paralicé; Gray Fullbuster se encontraba sonriendo en la puerta.

- Oh dios mio – intenté cerrar la puerta pero él solo entró, miró a Natsu y le dejó caer un vaso de agua que estaba sobre una cómoda. Despertó después de sentir el agua helada y en cuanto lo vio maldijo y terminaron enredados entre golpes y patadas – basta ustedes dos! GRAY!

- Qué? Princesa? – Natsu se movió hacia mí y se atravesó entre los dos, él se cruzó de brazos – expliquen qué significa esto, ambos nos quedamos callados. Dejé caer una mano en el hombro de Natsu

- Hablaré con él, Natsu – él se limitó a asentir y salió de la habitación seguido por Happy. Miré a Gray que seguía esperando mi respuesta – em, yo no

- Acaso crees que las historias de amor terminan bien?

- Nadie dijo nada de eso! – volví a sentir las ganas de golpearlo pero me contuve y miré por la ventana – escucha bien quieres? Algo sucedió con mis padres y por eso me fui, eso es todo. No pienso regresar

- Lucy, eso no es de tu incumbencia – intenté golpearlo pero intercepto mi golpe – tienes el deber de casarte conmigo y lo sabes

- Gray tu no quieres casarte conmigo, esto te favorece – me tomó de las muñecas e intentó tirarme en la cama, intenté no caer aferrándome a él pero aun así terminamos sobre la cama enredados, iba a gritarle que se quitara de encima cuando Natsu entró alterado

- LUCY! – se paralizó en la puerta y lo busqué con la mirada

- Te vas a quedar ahí? O nos dejarás continuar flamita? – Intenté quitar a Gray de encima pero no se movió, Natsu se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin decir nada

- Muévete! – me escabullí y salí corriendo detrás de Natsu, iba caminando hacia afuera cuando volteó, nos golpeamos y el tomó mis hombros

- LUCY!

- Natsu lo que pasó allá

- Los guardias están aquí, tenemos que irnos

...

KYA! la verdad estuve a punto de dejarlo en donde llega Gray pero estaba un poco corto, y el último fue corto y así. Espero que les haya gustado :)

ya-neeeee 3


	10. Chapter 10

COMENTARIO: HOLAQLDKHAWOÑUGVOIHVQ! Ya les traigo la conti c: (ya me urgía escribir algo así.)

**Capítulo 10. Tentación. Lucy**

Sin pensarlo dos veces regresamos a la habitación y comenzamos a preparar nuestras cosas para partir.

- Hey, acaso soy invisible? – Gray se atravesó en mi camino y Natsu tomó las capas, lo vi vestirse mientras me distraje con otras cosas – que está sucediendo? Hey! Cabeza de flama, que pasa?

- Nos vamos hielito, eso pasa – llegó hasta mí y me rodeó con la capa, la abotonó por el frente de mi cuello y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, lo seguí sin decir otra palabra; ya nos encontrábamos agazapados cerca de las escaleras cuando Gray nos alcanzó. Se colocó detrás de mí mientras hablaba, sin embargo yo no le prestaba atención. Natsu me hizo señas y comenzamos a cruzar pero Gray tomó uno de mis brazos y me detuvo, Natsu continuó sin darse cuenta

- Lucy, no puedes irte! De ti depende que yo… - lo golpeé en el estómago y él se aferró más a mí. Grité y en unos instantes llegó Natsu, extendí mis brazos hacia él y cuando me di cuenta, ya escapábamos por un callejón pequeño en dirección al bosque, cuando cruzamos la siguiente calle algunos guardias se encontraban cerca de la florería en la que había estado. Uno de ellos tiró las flores al suelo y la mujer cerca se encogió.

No lo pensé dos veces y solté mi mano de la de Natsu para acercarme. Me paré a dos metros de ellos con determinación y todos cerca de ahí me voltearon a ver.

- Deja de intimidarla! – los guardias se movieron incómodos y uno de ellos me retó

- Y tú quién eres para decirme que debo de hacer? – bajé mi capa y dejé escapar mi cabello, me imaginé mi rostro molesto y como mi cabello caía en cascada sobre mis hombros

- Soy tu princesa, y te ordeno que dejes en paz a estas personas – los guardias se sorprendieron y la duda llenó sus rostros, escuché la voz de Natsu detrás de mí advirtiéndome que me moviera y por instintos le hice caso.

- Acaso estás loca? No me contestes! – los rostros de los guardias tomaron una nueva faceta

- El secuestrador!

- QUE!? – ambos brincamos cuando uno de ellos señaló a Natsu

- También eres buscado en tu país Dragneel, no te escaparás

- Oh por dios, estuve en el palacio y no fui apresado – todos nos colocamos en posición de ataque, pero antes que comenzara la riña Natsu me gritó

- Sígueme! - Entramos al bosque y se escucharon gritos por detrás de nosotros, corrimos y corrimos hasta que sentí que mis pies ardían, tal vez si había sido un acto algo impulsivo pero tenía que hacerlo. Paramos jadeantes apoyados en nuestras rodillas. Happy voló frente a nosotros

- Creo que eso fue algo peligroso Lucy – dejé escapar otro suspiró fuerte y Natsu se incorporó

- No solo peligroso, también estúpido. Fue como gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres la princesa

- Pero eso fue lo que hizo – recalcó Happy y Natsu solo asintió mientras yo me incorporaba

- No podía permitir lo que estaba pasando, creí que me entenderías Natsu – el solo me observó y rápidamente miró a Happy

- Puedes buscar una ruta? Mientras más rápido mejor, sí? – Happy asintió y salió de la vista, él se dejó caer al lado del riachuelo que pasaba por ahí y lo imité quedando frente a él.

- Lo lamento – me miró con sus desafiantes ojos verdes y comencé a recordar lo que habían dicho los guardias y no pude evitar preguntar – que fue eso de que te están buscando en tu país? Que hiciste?

Sonrió y cruzó sus piernas hacia el frente mientras se recargaba sus codos en las rodillas

- Es solo porque estoy desaparecido, no soy una asesino o algo así – me sorprendí de escucharlo y me incliné un poco hacia adelante

- Escapaste de tu casa? – me miró dubitativo pero asintió – NO PUEDES HACER ESO!

- Disculpa? Al menos yo no dejé miles de responsabilidades atrás y sí, lo estoy haciendo– Dejé caer mi cabeza violentamente, yo no podía regañarlo por algo que yo también había hecho

- Al menos tenías una buena excusa!? – el desvió la mirada y la vena en su frente saltó

- Eres molesta – rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza y suspiró – me fui porque soy un mago, y un dragón, hago lo que quiero, te queda claro? Además era una molestia y …

- No lo eres! - Tomé sus manos y me incliné un poco más – gracias a ti estoy aquí y estoy segura que allá eras de mucha ayuda, así como para mí y creo que te extrañan pero tampoco quiero que me dejes, bueno, no estoy diciendo que no me dejes porque si te quieres ir es tu decisión, y no me meteré pero es que te necesito y bueno es que, lo que pasa yo no… - me di cuenta que estaba diciendo muchas cosas de más y me callé. Sentí mis orejas calientes y luego noté que me había aproximado demasiado, entonces sucedió lo impensable.

O bien él se inclinó más o yo lo hice. No estoy segura, fue algo rápido y no tuve tiempo de pensar, sentí sus labios en los míos y entonces me incliné un poco más, una de sus manos se enredó en mi cabello y escuché uno de sus adorables gruñidos, uno de sus colmillos fue a parar hasta mi labio inferior y sentí un piquete doloroso, fruncí el ceño pero a pesar del dolor llevé mis manos a su cuello. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacíamos paré quedándome en shock, el pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo y nos separamos lo más rápido posible.

- Pero q-qué estás haciendo!? – hablamos al mismo tiempo

- Yo!? Pero si tú me besaste! – seguíamos hablando al mismo tiempo

- Deja de repetir lo que digo! – me paré y el me imitó sin dudarlo

- Yo!? Pero si tú estás copiándome!

- No es cierto, no lo hago! – me volteé y crucé los brazos. Un silencio incómodo se extendió hasta que él se aclaró la garganta

- Lu-lucy? – me volteé un poco y el frunció el ceño antes de volver a aclararse la garganta – eso que pasó no fue nada, olvidemos y no volverá a pasar nunca. No hablaremos de eso, está bien?

Consideré su propuesta. Estaba tan nerviosa que asentí pero al instante me arrepentí al pensar en ese beso que no volvería a pasar. Él sonrió nervioso y entonces sentí el dolor en mi labio, me llevé una mano a éste y saboreé sangre

- No puedo creerlo! – me quejé mientras lo lamía – me mordiste!

- Pensé que no volveríamos a tocar el tema!

- Que quieres que haga! Me duele! – el dejó escapar un suspiro

- Lo siento – se acercó a mí y levantó mi cara para ver su mordida. Lo evaluó y suspiró de nuevo – em ..

- Qué? – se señaló la boca y medio sonrió

- Mi saliva es curativa

Cuando Happy llegó Natsu tenía una protuberancia en su cabeza que estaba creciendo más conforme pasaba el tiempo.

- Que pasa? – gruño cuando vió a Happy y el solo señaló un camino que atravesaba el riachuelo

- Por allá es el camino más favorable … que te pasó? – Happy desvió su mirada hacía mí y solo sonreí – y a ti Lucy? Te está sangrando el labio

Ambos nos pusimos rígidos pero avanzamos a través del bosque sin mencionar nada.

...

COMENTARIO: EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A QUE NO LO VEÍAN VENIR! jajajaja, la verdad ya hacía falta algo de romanticismo... MÁS!. La verdad les quiero dar las gracias a todos los lectores por ..leer ..he. Leer esta historia, me hace muy feliz que haya personas que disfruten leyendo lo que escribo y así.

Ya saben, dejen sus reviews para saber que piensan\._./. Nos vemos pronto :)))

Yaaaaa-neeeeh c:


	11. Chapter 11

COMENTARIO: ayyyy no me digan! /._./ Ya sé que lo subo los sábados pero no me pude resistir! Lo tuve antes y acá está el capi c: (Le puse más romance) ,fbiahgoevliavgsvfñoasjfohiñhc-lidgoeh NAAAAALUUUUU

**Capítulo 11. Alguna vez te enamoraste?. Natsu.**

Lucy se movió hacia mí y volvió a besarme. Inmediatamente supe que algo no estaba bien de nuevo. No se sentía real como aquella vez. Entonces decidí abrir los ojos y me encontré con su cabello rubio esparcido por toda la almohada, su cabeza se encontraba escondida en mi pecho y respiraba pausada y lentamente. Inspiré y el olor de su cabello me embriagó por un momento, olía a chicle y a vainilla, uno de mis brazos estaba sobre ella y otro por debajo. Era mi oportunidad, la abracé y aspiré de nuevo su olor como el peor pervertido del mundo, cerré los ojos mientras sentía su pequeño cuerpo envuelto en las sábanas contra el mío. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, ella me estaba mirando.

- Qué estás haciendo? – la solté y brinqué sobre las colchonetas esparcidas en toda la tienda de campaña

- Que haces Lucy!? Por qué me abrazas? – Ella se sentó con el ceño fruncido

- YO!? – Salí de la tienda antes de que Happy se levantara y comenzara a llamarme pervertido. Me llevé las manos al cabello.

Había pasado ya una semana desde el beso y aún seguía soñando con eso, no solo eso, no podía dejar de pensar en la princesa y me estaba volviendo loco. Me repetía a mí mismo "es solo porque está bonita, no hay forma de que me guste una niña mal criada"… pero no funcionaba.

La peor situación era que al no poder viajar hacia Seven por los pueblos, teníamos que acampar, teníamos que dormir juntos. Dentro de una tienda. Pequeña. Más el hecho de que Lucy temblaba tanto en las noches que se adhería como lapa a mí. Más su maldita y hermosa y estresante forma de ser estaban acabando con mi paciencia.

Seguíamos el cauce del río. Agua. Fría! Corrí hacia el río y me aventé sin más. El agua inundó mis sentidos y esperé a que se me enfriara el cerebro. Vi la silueta de Lucy a la orilla y su voz amortiguada. Subí y la encontré diciendo algo

- Volviendo loco – suspiré y ella torció la boca mientras se llevaba la cantimplora a la boca, su linda boca. Me di una cachetada mental

- Qué? – Happy apareció volando detrás de ella

- Natsu actúas muy extraño últimamente, sucedió algo? – Lucy se atragantó con la cantimplora de la que tomaba y comenzó a golpearse el pecho – Todo bien Lushi?

- Voy a recoger todo – entró a la tienda y Happy me miró desde la orilla

- Paso algo no? – negué intentando actuar lo más normal posible y me volví a sumergir en el agua fría

Poco después me encontré volteado recostado en un árbol custodiando mientras Lucy tomaba un baño. Escuchaba el agua moverse y fijé la mirada a lo lejos. Escuché sonidos extraños y comencé a olfatear el ambiente, era un olor conocido, un olor que me recordaba a diversión y pelea. Lucy gritó justo en el momento en el que supe que Gray estaba cerca.

- Lucy!? – uff, estaba vestida. Bueno, casi, la encontré justo en el momento en el que terminaba de colocarse la blusa. Su rubio cabello estaba mojado y se adhería a su cuello y su fleco a su cara, causaba una mancha de agua en la parte trasera de su blusa

- Se puede saber que te crees!? – Gray ya estaba volteado siendo regañado y me miró con el ceño fruncido – acaso te di permiso de voltear Natsu? Por qué no se puede confiar en los hombres!?

- Parece que no te das por vencido hielito – él se limitó a asentir mientras Lucy decía cosas sin sentido y me limité a levantar la casa de campaña

Escuché que intercambiaron palabras y maldecí por la espera. Luego los dos se acercaron

- Natsu, Gray em, vendrá con nosotros – levanté una ceja

- No estabas huyendo de él? – ella negó y no pude evitar enojarme, aun así no hice nada y asentí

- Por qué vienes?

- Eso no te importa o sí? – me encogí de hombros y miré a Lucy

- Este chico te puede traicionar, sabes? – ella solo desvió la mirada y me volteé para tomar el camino. Ambos chicos se quejaron pero aun así continuaron detrás de mí

Maldecí por lo bajo, me estaba comenzando a poner abrasivo y no sabía por qué. Necesitábamos pasar a un pueblo por reservas. Ya llevaba un tercio de camino, solo un poco más y estaríamos en Seven. Por fin. En cuanto llegamos al pueblo nos separamos, por supuesto yo tomé a Lucy y dejé a Happy con Gray. JA!

Bien, nunca pensé que los guardias estarían por todos lados. Tuvimos que escondernos por los callejones e ir zigzagueando, fue entonces cuando me enteré que el gremio estaba ahí.

- Natsu – me jaló de la ropa insistentemente

- Que pasa – busqué una salida que no estuviera llena de guardias y encontré la oportunidad perfecta

- Quiero entrar al gremio – casi tropiezo pero me recuperé en un instante

- Qué? Ahora? - volteé a todos lados pero asentí. Poco después íbamos llegando al gremio

- ABUELO! – El abuelo estaba tomando en la barra como siempre junto con Canna, ambos brincaron del asiento y palmearon mi cabeza y espalda – les quiero presentar a alguien, Lucy?

Lucy entró titubeante detrás de mí y sonrió tímidamente. Por alguna razón las palabras que dije hicieron que sus mejillas se colorearan y saludó con una reverencia, todos la imitaron.

- La princesa!? – el abuelo gritó sobre uno de los bancos – LA PRINCESA! POR DIOS NATSU DRAGNEEL QUE HAS HECHO!

- Yo vine por mi propia voluntad mmm – se escondió detrás de mí como una niña

- Es el maestro, ella es Canna – en ese instante entró Mirajane y desvió su mirada – y ella es Mirajane

- Princesa!? – el tono de Mira era de sorpresa y de incredulidad – pero que hace aquí?

- Viene conmigo – Ella llegó hasta Lucy pero por alguna razón se escondió más

- Anda Luce – sonreí – sal de ahí para que te hagan maga de Fairy Tail

Hubo un silencio extraño y luego todos nos estaban mirando como si fueramos una araña nunca antes vista

- Qué? – Canna susurró algo y entonces las puertas se abrieron, Gray y Happy entraron. Todos ampliaron su sonrisa. Poco después el maestro apareció con el sello y lo colocó en la mano de Lucy. Era rosa y ella sonrió tan ampliamente que creí que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- Lucy sabes magia? – Mira se la llevó de mi lado y yo seguí comiendo tranquilamente

- Alguien sabe que sucedió con Gajeel?

- Está en el castillo siendo interrogado – Canna se empinó la botella y luego pareció Reedus dejando un vaso de agua en mi mesa – como alguien secuestro a la princesa, verdad príncipe?

- No sé de qué hablas, creo que quedó bastante claro que ella vino por su cuenta – mordí la carne y me quedé pensando en lo que había dicho Canna. Después de un rato hubieron ruidos extraños y de la nada aparecieron guardias por todos lados. Hubieron gritos e inmediatamente la ubiqué entre un montón de guardias al lado de Mira.

Corrí entre los guardias y ataqué.

Me detuvieron y comenzaron a blandir sus espadas en mi contra, me moví y ataque con los puños primero, después con fuego. Lucy gritaba de un lado y la veía correr de un lugar para otro, las demás personas del gremio igual peleaban. Pero eran demasiados y comenzaba a creer seriamente que nos capturarían.

- Natsu! – Gray apareció corriendo a mi lado y le hice señas de que protegiera a Lucy, algunos guardias lo taclearon y comencé a desesperarme.

- Natsu! – gritó Lucy entre un montón de guardias en una esquina

- Natsu! – el maestro apareció del otro lado y entonces mi cabeza comenzó a latir. Oh-oh. Esto es malo. Caí de manos al suelo y mi piel comenzó a escamarse, se volvió roja y sentí mis garras enterradas en la madera, entonces todos me miraron boquiabiertos y abrí la boca. Una ráfaga de humo cubrió todo el suelo y entonces todos los guardias corrieron a juntar filas. Uno de ellos tomó Lucy del brazo y ella gritó. No perdí el tiempo y salté sobre él. Yo no era un dragón enorme como se supone que son, era del tamaño de un elefante a lo mucho, pero que te caiga un elefante en los hombros no es lo más bonito del mundo. Lucy me miró asustada al inicio pero después brincó sobre mí y volé, las flechas comenzaron a salir de la nada y descendí junto a los otros miembros del gremio.

Gruñí y los guardias comenzaron a gritar algunas cosas

- Llévate a Lucy, creo que es mejor que regrese a casa, pero llévala a Seven y luego habla – el maestro se volvió un gigante y yo asentí, Lucy, Gray y Happy subieron a mi lomo y despegué, en ese momento una espada voló y cortó la membrana de una de mis alas. Sentí el ardor pero seguí volando hasta llegar al bosque. Justo cuando llegamos, volví a sentir mi piel normal y caí en el suelo (estaba vestido gracias a la santa magia). Lucy se arrodilló a un lado

- NATSU!? Natsu! Estás bien? – el cansancio me hizo cerrar los ojos y entonces escuché a Lucy gritar, luego Gray se acercó y le dijo que todo estaba bien

- Hey flamita – me movió y sentí dolor y entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo, intenté decir algo pero solo saló un gruñido forzado – no te entiendo

- Veneno – abrí los ojos lentamente pero los volví a cerrar inmediatamente

- Veneno? – Gray se levantó – HAPPY busca un antídoto, rápido!

Escuché los pasos de Gray disolviéndose y luego Lucy sollozó. Quise decir algo pero no podía moverme. Sentí una de sus manos en mi pecho, luego subió por mi cuello y tocó mi cara, qué estaba haciendo? Sentí sus labios en los míos. Estoy soñando de nuevo?

* * *

All i know is we said hello ~~~~ Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí este capi c: ¿Reviews?


	12. Chapter 12

COMENTARIO: OAAA! de nuevo, aquí les traigo el sig capítulo. He de aclarar unas cositas primero.

Mi hermana me pregunto que era Seven, entonces me di cuenta que nunca lo expliqué así que aquí va de donde lo saqué:

Estoy poniendo que Natsu viene de Seven y todo eso, pero ya en este capi se aclara un poco, pero para los que no sepan de donde saqué SEVEN: es un país que está aladito de Fiore, justo arriba, si quieren pueden buscar un mapa de Earthland para que lo vean. No lo inventé yo, si no el dios troleador(que en 3 meses no ha puesto nada de Nalu) Hiro Mashima.

Y con todo aclarado espero que disfruten del capi c: (si hay algo en lo que no me expliqué bien o tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntarme)

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Príncipe de Seven. Lucy.**

No se cómo pero Gray llegó en un minuto con el antídoto. Natsu se había quedado dormido desde antes que él se fuera y yo mordía mis uñas desesperadamente. Bien, había aprovechado de la situación, sí. Pero él nunca iba a saberlo de todas formas.

Nos alejamos del pueblo y tendí la casa de campaña. Me quedé cuidando de Natsu, Gray estaba en el vértice de la tienda de campaña y Happy ya estaba dormido en sus piernas.

- Oye Gray, que sucedió con mi prima? – intenté alivianar la tensión mientras remojaba el paño de la cabeza de Natsu

- Descubrí que era Juvia, no soy idiota sabes? – me reí

- Y que te parece? – Gray suspiró

- no crees que debiste quedarte en el palacio?

- No, mi padre me molesta demasiado – Natsu murmuró algo y me acerqué a él - debes dejarlo respirar Lucy, aparta

- Lo siento, es solo que me preocupa – volteé el paño de su cabeza y Gray rió

- Casi nunca se ve en ese estado a un pp…

- Luce? – Natsu abrió los ojos lentamente y me miró con los ojos nublados – tuve un sueño extraño

Inmediatamente supe que no se había quedado dormido y maldecí para mis adentros. Gray se levantó y desapareció, era más considerado de lo que pensaba.

- N-natsu? – tomó mi mano y la acercó a sus labios antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo, si seguía haciendo eso me iba a provocar una taquicardia crónica o algo parecido, podían demandar a alguien por besar a otra persona mientras dormía? El pobre chico no se imaginaba que no podía resistirme a besarlo y que lo besaba prácticamente todas las noches. Oh dios mío, me había vuelto una pervertida de primera. Me incliné y rocé nuestros labios, suspiré antes de acostarme a su lado. Rápidamente me sumí en la oscuridad pero ese momento escuché un ronroneo.

- Te vi – me levanté tan rápido que Happy no tuvo tiempo de procesar la información

- Te quedarás callado, lo entiendes? – lo sacudí y Gray apareció

- Que sucede?

- Lucy es… - le tapé la boca

- Cuida de Natsu, ahora regreso – entré al bosque y solté a Happy – Qué es lo que quieres por no hablar? Por favor? – el gato ronroneó y mordí mis labios

- Lo voy a pensar – y después de decir esto batió sus alas y se metió a la tienda de campaña.

Desperté de nuevo adherida a Natsu. Gruñí mientras me levantaba e inmediatamente vi a Gray afuera de la tienda.

- Que haces? – él se encogió de hombros

- Necesito ir al pueblo a buscar una curandera para el idiota, vienes conmigo?

- Espera, le diré a Happy

Natsu me dijo que no confiara en Gray, pero confiaba en él. Entendía su bruta honestidad y eso me bastaba; regresamos al pueblo, cautelosos de encontrar a los guardias y demás, anduvimos con cuidado hasta que Gray entró a una casa pequeña y de solo mirar hacia dentro me dieron náuseas, así que esperé en la entrada. Las personas caminaban como si nada en la calle y me senté en la acera, una mujer se acercó a mí vendiendo caramelos y me negué, traía un pequeño niño de la mano que no dejaba de sonreír.

- Los dulces saben muy bien – me dejó uno y sonrió – te lo regalo

- Em, no deberías – la mujer me sonrió

- No te preocupes chica, puedes quedártelo

- Muchas gracias – otra mujer apareció detrás de ella con un cesto grande y un papel en la mano

- Mira esto – le entregó el papel y la mujer de los dulces abrió la boca – entonces es cierto?

- Sí, el rey va a declarar la guerra – Sentí un nudo en mi estómago

- Pues mira que atrevimiento del príncipe, robarse a la princesa de Fiore fue lo peor que pudo hacer

- Robarse a la princesa? – ambas mujeres voltearon a ver a Lucy con las cejas levantadas

- Acaso no te enteraste? La princesa desapareció, ayer estaba aquí en el pueblo con el príncipe de Seven pero ambos huyeron

- Incluso arrestaron a los magos

- Los magos?

- Esos, los del gremio de Fairy Tail. Ahora se desatará una guerra – la mujer chasqueó la lengua – ese príncipe no se imagina todo lo que causó, si pudiéramos encontrar a la princesa todo este asunto se resolvería

- Te imaginas que lo lograran capturar? Lo llevarían a la horca – Sentí que la gravedad caía en mis hombros, ¿De qué demonios hablaban?¿Guerra?¿Seven?¿Príncipe?¿En qué momento todo se había vuelto tan complicado? Y para el colmo habían arrestado a las personas del gremio. Noté que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, las mujeres seguían hablando entre ellas y el niño notó que una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla

- No llores, eso no ayuda en nada – sonreí

- Gracias pequeño

- Me llamo Lucian, y tú? – me reí

- Lucy

- Como la princesa? – el niño notó entonces que yo era la princesa y se quedó pasmado, levanté un dedo a mis labios

- Es un secreto – siseé y el asintió feliz, en ese momento Gray apareció en la puerta y me levanté – gracias por el caramelo Lucian, hasta luego

Ambas mujeres me miraron como si fuera el mismísimo Rey de Fiore y entonces maldecí, al momento de levantarme, la capucha se había deslizado dejando ver mi cabello dorado, me volteé antes de que reaccionaran y obligué a Gray a ir más rápido. Gracias a no sé qué las mujeres dejaron que me fuera. Llegamos al borde del bosque y paramos a descansar.

- Acaso no entiendes Lucy, que no debes ir hablando con todo el mundo? – hablaba entrecortadamente y yo solo levanté los hombros

- No puedo evitarlo simplemente, además – el nudo en mi garganta creció de nuevo – escuché algo inquietante

- Que?

- Mi padre comenzará una guerra – mordí mi labio – y apresaron a todos los del gremio

- Mierda – Gray se llevó una mano al cabello y luego golpeó un árbol con el puño – hay que regresar, ahora!

- No puedo!

- Qué? No te importa lo que le pase al país? A tu pueblo? A los del gremio?

- Me importa! Y voy a regresar! Pero no ahora, se lo prometí a Natsu, le dije que le ayudaría a su padre

- Tenemos que regresar ya! Se que Natsu te importa pero….

- Gray! Escúchame, no vamos a ganar nada de esta forma, regresaré pero en este momento voy a ir con Natsu, si regreso ahora, solo haré que lo maten ó no llegaré antes que declare la guerra – Gray se movió impaciente

- No estoy entendiendo nada, esta guerra no tenía por qué pasar, ¿Qué fue lo que la desato?

- Yo y una confusión – mordí mi uña

- Confusión?

- Ellos piensan que fui robada por el príncipe de Seven, ¿Puedes creerlo? Ni si quiera sé quién es – Gray abrió mucho los ojos y me miro esperando que dijera algo más – que pasa?

- Lucy… no sabes quién es de quién están hablando?

- Por supuesto que no! Por qué iba yo a saber quién es? – caminó en dirección al campamento – gray!? No me dejes hablando sola! Que te sucede!? Gray? Contesta demonios!

- Él es el príncipe de Seven, su majestad – seguí su dedo índice hasta ver a Natsu sentado cerca del borde del rio, al inicio busqué más allá y entonces estuve a punto de abofetearme a mí misma.

Príncipe que había robado a la princesa, COMO DEMONIOS NO LO VI ANTES! El chico era de Seven, abandonó a su familia y es buscado por que es el MALDITO príncipe, todos los misterios se resolvieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y estampé una mano en mi cara mientras Gray pasaba de mí.

- Regresaré lo más rápido posible y hablaré con el rey, espero que te entienda Lucy o todo se irá a la mierda – me entregó la bolsa con hierbas para Natsu y entró a la tienda rápidamente recogiendo todo.

Mi mente corrió a miles de kilómetros por hora y comencé a notar todo lo que había causado, causé que Gray escapara, causé que atraparan al Gremio, causé que ahora también persiguieran a Natsu aquí, cause una guerra, todo era mi culpa! Pero que imbécil soy! MALDITA SEA!

- Luce? estás bien? Por qué te golpeas contra el árbol? – levanté mi rostro hacia Natsu enfadada y el brincó – por qué lloras?

- Por qué no me dijiste que tú eras el príncipe? – me crucé de brazos, estaba enojada con él, pero más conmigo. Nunca rompo las promesas y por eso iba a Seven, pero en cuanto fuera de ayuda, me iría, y jamás regresaría.

* * *

uff, cada vez se pone más dramática la cosa. Espero que les haya gustado esto, para ser honesta hoy no iba a subir el cap pero no podía no hacerlo(me tienen esclavizada en la facultad), así queeeeeeeee nos vemosh c:


	13. Chapter 13

COMENTARIO: hola de nueeeevo! Perrdoooon por que no subí el cap la otra semana :( pero tenía un examen y esta vez si no pude istraerme para nada! Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, me hacen querer seguir escribiendo!

Bueno, mucho blah blah blah, espero que les guste este capi c:

**Capítulo 13. Hermoso desastre. Lucy.**

Quién hubiera pensado que tan solo con ir al norte del país conocería la nieve. Había nieve en todos lados, tan blanca que resplandecía con los pequeños rayos del sol que había. Natsu, Happy y yo continuamos viajando incluso cuando yo seguía molesta y Natsu comenzaba a impacientarse

- Lucy, quieres escucharme por favor? Estamos a punto de llegar a Seven y tu simplemente sigues molesta… escúchame demonios – me tomó del brazo y me obligó a parar, intenté no mirarlo

- No quiero escuchar Natsu – intenté moverme pero me había tomado con fuerza y no pude liberarme – me haces daño

- Escucha, estás molesta por que no te dije que era el príncipe pero eso no importa si quiera

- Estoy molesta por que me mentiste

- No te mentí

- Decir la verdad a medias es lo mismo que mentir, ya suéltame, estás lastimándome – me moví bruscamente y terminé en el suelo

- Sé que algo sucedió con Gray pero al menos podrías decir que pasó

- No es nada que necesites saber – Natsu se sentó junto a mí

- Entiendo que lo extrañes – fruncí el ceño, ¿De qué estaba hablando? – si deseas regresar con él, no te estoy deteniendo

- Qué?

- De verdad crees que no lo noté? Soy idiota pero puedo leerte, ya te lo dije – Miré a Happy que veía a Natsu con los ojos muy abiertos

- No sé de qué hablas Natsu – él se limitó a rodar los ojos

- Ya sé que estás enamorada de Gray, Luce eres tan obvia

- Ah!? – sonrió y se encogió de hombros

- Puedo leerte a través de tus ojos, ya te lo había dicho, eres transparente y tienes ese tipo de ojos, ojos que me dejan ver todo de ti – abrí la boca pero no supe que contestar – además, lo miras como si fuera una estrella brillante

Sentí algo que se arremolinaba en mi pecho, rabia, sonidos de todas direcciones. ¿Yo? ¿Pero qué demonios sucedía en su cabeza? ¿Enamorada de Gray?¿Que lo veía como una estrella brillante? si Gray era una estrella brillante, él era un maldito Sol, creí que lo sabía. Miré mis manos en la nieve, debajo había hierba y la arranqué de raíz. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo lancé sobre su cabeza, su cabello estaba lleno de nieve y tierra mezcladas, me levanté lo más rápido posible. Happy agregó un comentario

- Eres el más idiota del mundo Natsu – Voló y se colocó en mi hombro, él me apoyaba

- Pero qué demonios te pasa Lucy!? Y tú qué Happy?

- Dices que saber leer mi mente pero no eres capaz de notar lo realmente obvio – estaba lo más calmada posible y él sabía que me estaba conteniendo – solo, olvídalo. Sí te perdono, da lo mismo

- No da lo mismo, no quiero que me odies – se cruzó de brazos – t-te quiero Luce

Oh dios mío, se había sonrojado levemente. Sonreí y happy dejó caer su pata en mi mejilla como diciendo que me estaba viendo muy obvia, me aclaré la garganta y lo miré intentando no verme tan feliz

- Está bien Natsu, te perdono, pero por qué no me dices simplemente por qué no querías que supiera que eras el príncipe de Seven – él se levantó y seguimos caminando por el camino

- No es que no quisiera, es solo que me pareció algo tonto decirlo. Toda mi vida he estado huyendo porque soy un mago antes que un príncipe, tu misma lo dijiste antes

- Eres un Natsu antes que un príncipe, ya, lo entiendo pero no hay necesidad de mentir

- Que no mentía, solo fue innecesario, que ganaba con decirte?

- Mucho, habría aclarado las cosas y hubiera podido evitar la guerra

- Guerra? – mierda, mierda. Hablé de más – hay una guerra?

- Escucha, Gray fue a hablar con mi padre porque va a haber una guerra por mí, piensan que me secuestraste y esas cosas – intenté explicar lo más calmadamente posible y Natsu me seguía de cerca, después de todo se quedó pasmado pensando

- Luce, tienes que regresar, todo tu país está es peligro

- Voy a Seven, aclararé las cosas allá y después regresaré, además te hice una promesa

- No importa la promesa Lucy – sus ojos se veían atormentados

- Si, a mi si me importa, deja ese tema, mientras más rápido lleguemos mejor

Logré convencerlo de que mi estrategia era lo mejor por ahora, seguimos avanzando y pasamos por un pueblo. Había carteles míos y de Natsu en todos lados con letras enormes que decían "SE BUSCAN", nuestras capas apenas nos escondían. Entramos a un restaurante y nos sentamos en la barra. Una chica apareció y tomó nuestra orden sin rechizar, poco después unos hombres entraron al restaurante. Traían armas y no pude evitar pensar que venían por nosotros, comimos lo más rápido posible, pagamos y nos largamos de ahí.

Cuando salimos del pueblo nos dimos cuenta. Los hombres del restaurante nos seguían de cerca y no quitaban la vista de nosotros, comenzamos a correr una vez en el bosque y los perdimos de vista.

- Crees que ya no estén? – Natsu olfateó y Happy voló para tener mejor vista

- Regresemos! es una emboscada! – Natsu se movió rápido, pero los hombres fueron más rápidos y salieron de todas direcciones. Rápidamente nos rodearon y me escondí detrás de Natsu

- Princesa – un hombre grande salió de entre los árboles e hizo una reverencia

- Quién eres y qué quieres? – el hombre sonrió y se encogió de hombros

- Quiero la recompensa que ofrecen por su captura

- Para llevártela tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver – el hombre comenzó a reír, su risa era horrible y macabra

- Pero si también ofrecen recompensa por ti príncipe, de hecho más alta que de la princesa – los dos dimos un paso atrás pero uno de los hombres que estaba detrás me pico la espalda con su pica y di un grito, Natsu se volteó y quedamos espaldas y espaldas – de hecho la única diferencia es que al príncipe se le busca vivo o muerto

El caos se desató en un segundo, personas volaban de los ataques de Natsu, pero eran tantos que no cesaban, yo peleé también, a lo largo del viaje aprendí a usar las llaves poco a poco, ahora sabía cómo invocar a los espíritus, llamé a Taurus y el peleó, yo brinqué y golpeé, luego saqué mi látigo y los hombres se sorprendieron al verme. Estar al lado de un Dragonslayer me favorecía, después de un rato, un mago llegó y gritó unas palabras al viento, Taurus desapareció y Natsu cayó al suelo, intentó atacar pero no funcionó, su fuego se había ido.

- Natsu, que vamos a hacer?

- Hay que huir!

- Donde demonios se metió Happy?

- Hablas de esta cosa? – el hombre grande lanzó a happy y Natsu lo atrapó en el aire, el pobre de Happy temblaba y agonizaba

- Pero qué demonios le hicieron!? Montruos! – me lo dio y movió sus manos para atacar pero no funciono de nuevo – que coño le hicieron a nuestra magia?

- Es solo un pequeño hechizo que se desvanecerá con el tiempo, pero ahora – sacó unas cuerdas y se acercó a nosotros tranquilamente. Natsu le dio un puñetazo en la cara y todos se abalanzaron sobre nosotros. Muchos lograron domar a Natsu pero él seguía resistiendo, entonces el hombre malvado sacó una daga y cuando vi que se dirigía a él, me atravesé

- iremos contigo pero no le hagas nada

- Luce! – el hombre me empujó y se dirigió a Natsu

- Ningún príncipe tonto va a humillarme – Salté y hubieron golpes y manotazos, entonces sentí la hoja de la daga en mí, a un costado de mi abdomen, dejé de pelear y el hombre se quedó inmóvil

- LUCE!? LUCY!?

- Noquéenlo – escuché un golpe y luego un cuerpo caer en la nieve, sujeté mi costado y miré al hombre que comenzó a discutir con los otros

- Qué hacemos?

- Estás loco si crees que nos darán algo por la princesa muerta

- Llevemos al otro solamente y dejémosla aquí

- Idiota se darían cuenta

- Huyamos, si el rey se entera que asesinamos a la princesa estamos muertos!

- Es cierto – allí en el suelo me retorcí e hice esfuerzos por hablar – mi padre los mandará a la horca, dense por muertos

Los hombre comenzaron a huir y el hombre de la daga fue el último en quedarse

- Qué esperas? – dejó caer la daga y salió huyendo

Como pude me liberé de la capa y vi mi ropa, una mancha roja empapaba el corsé blanco, miré hacia Natsu, estaba sobre la nieve inconsciente, Happy temblaba a uno de sus lados. Me arrastré hacia él dejando una línea de sangre por mi paso, cuando llegué hasta él me propuse a escuchar su corazón, seguía latiendo, su pecho era caliente, su temperatura no descendía y agradecí por eso.

- Happy? Estás bien? – el gato se levantó y miró la herida

- Debo buscar ayuda! – intentó alzarse en vuelo pero volvió a caer

- No Happy, necesitamos despertarlo

- Yo puedo Lushi! – volvió a alzarse en vuelo y se dirigió al pueblo, en cuestión de segundos había desaparecido, intenté despertar a Natsu pero simplemente no lo hacía, terminé por quedarme dormida sobre su pecho, era tan confortable que incluso me pareció una buena forma de morir.

* * *

cubqgwdhqodwdopqjd ajajajajaja vine a dejarlos en suspenso nsuskwqdh, c: alguien quiere dar opinión? reviews? quejas? comenarios? receta de cocina?

yaaaa-neee~


	14. Chapter 14

COMENTARIO: No podía simplemente dejarlo ahí! /._./

Les traigo entonces el siguiente capitulo. Este capitulo se debió de llamar MELOSO AL MIL(la verdad amé escribirlo). Debo advertir que contiene smooth ... bueno, creo que es eso(no taaanto). Quería dejarlo a sorpresa pero neh! hay que advertir. Disfruten.

**Capítulo 14. Alguien importante. Natsu.**

Todo era negro, sentí una opresión horrible en el pecho, después decidí abrir los ojos.

Ahora todo era blanco, blanco, logré distinguir nieve, cayó sobre mis mejillas, mi flequillo rosa estorbaba en mi vista y levanté una mano para quitar el cabello de mis ojos. Volteé hacia abajo y noté que Lucy tenía la cabeza sobre mi pecho, estaba dormida, su cabello rubio hermoso estaba despeinado, una parte de él estaba sobre mi cuerpo y la otra parte caía en sus hombros

- Lucy? – me intenté levantar pero ella no reaccionó, fue entonces cuando lo vi. Una línea roja se perdía entre la nieve blanca, llegaba hasta donde ella estaba. Recordé y sentí que mi garganta se cerraba, me levanté con cuidado y ella dejó salir un quejido – Lucy? Luce? Lucy!? Contesta por favor! Lucy!?

- N-nat – se encogió y me apresuré a quitar su corsé, era una herida algo grande, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre

- Oh demonios, oh demonios – me quité la bufanda y me dispuse a vendar la herida con ella, cuando iba a atarla ella movió las manos

- Natsu, escucha – la miré, se veía perdida, sus ojos eras vidriosos y mi corazón desbocado brincó al escuchar su voz

- Lucy por favor quédate conmigo – una de sus manos llegó a uno de mis hombros

- Escucha Natsu – respiró – la herida no es grave

- Pero si lo….

- Cállate – Lucy era increíble, era la chica más increíble que había conocido, estaba convaleciente y aún era ella misma, Dios, como no enamorarse de ella – Estoy sangrando demasiado, necesito de ti

- Qué?

- Quema la herida, detendrá el sangrado

- Estás loca!? No puedo hacer eso! No podrás aguantar el dolor

- No importa, hazlo, es la única forma en la que puedo seguir viva, cuento contigo – tembló y cerró los ojos

- Lucy? – no me contestó – Mierda, más vale que tengas razón Luce

Comencé a mover su ropa, su hermosa piel blanca era descontinuada con una herida fea, había sangre en su abdomen y mordí mis labios, la miré esperando que se levantara y dijera que estaba bromeando. Lastimarla ero lo menos que quería hacer pero debía de.

Con mis manos creé un poco de fuego, si lo iba a hacer, iba a ser lo más rápido posible. El fuego atacó su hermosa piel, un grito de dolor salió de su garganta. Quemé solo una parte, no deseaba quemar más, no deseaba lastimarla más, mi conciencia estaba matándome

- Lucy – su pecho se levantaba violentamente, tomé un poco de nieve y lo dejé sobre la quemadura, abrió los ojos y lágrimas cayeron, sufría y yo lo había causado

Me encontré sentado en la puerta de la habitación donde Lucy descansaba, Happy estaba a mis pies sin decir nada. Justo después que Lucy cayera desmayada, Happy llegó con una mujer de cabello rosa. Su nombre era Porlyusica, era una curandera del pueblo.

Llevé a Lucy hasta su casa donde ayudó a curar la quemadura, se encerró en la habitación y no salió hasta después de una hora. Dijo "debes dejarla sola" y desde entonces me quedé en la puerta. Me sentía de lo más horrible, había lastimado Lucy.

- Natsu – Happy estaba expectante, no hablé, adentro Lucy habló

- Natsu? Happy? – le hice señas a Happy para que dijera que no estaba ahí y el entró a la habitación

- Happy? Donde está Natsu? – dijo algo que no escuché y solo escuché susurros

Cuando Happy salió simplemente me miró con ojos tristes y se fue. Me sentía impotente y quería golpear a alguien. Adentro se escuchó un golpe y un grito de Lucy, abrí la puerta y entré

- Lucy? – estaba sentada en el suelo justo al lado de la cama – tch, estás bien?

- Sí – la ayudé a levantarse y la dejé sentada en la cama, se veía como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- Así que ahí estabas? Happy no me dijo nada y se fue – agarró un vaso de agua que estaba sobre una mesita pequeña y le dio unos cuantos traguitos. Instintivamente busqué la herida con la mirada, la pijama la tapaba – estás bien?

- No – me moví incómodo, me sentía culpable y ella se veía como un ángel.

Que mi padre fuera un dragón no me ayudaba en nada, mis instintos me decían que saltara sobre ella y mi cabeza decía que me quedara donde estaba. Ya lo había aceptado, estaba enamorado de ella, y era lo más horripilante que me había sucedido hasta ahora, eso y que cuando estuve a punto de perderla noté que no podía permanecer lejos de ella.

Sentía la necesidad de mirarla, de protegerla, de hablar con ella, de tocarla, me estaba volviendo loco. Me acerqué a ella y toqué parte de su suave cabello, se deslizo entre mis dedos al igual que el agua y sonreí, me miró extrañada y se aclaró la garganta

- N-natsu? – la abracé y aspiré su aroma. Mis ojos se nublaron, su olor era adictivo, olía a vainilla y chicle, enterré mi cara en su cuello y no pude evitar morderla, la deseaba tanto - Pero que haces?

No sé cómo termine sentado en el suelo con mi cabeza en su regazo

- N-natsu, estás actuando raro

- Enserio? – acarició mi cabello y si hubiera sido un gato, juro por dios que me hubiera puesto a ronronear, recordé lo que le hice y me tensé

- Oye

- Lo siento, lo siento Luce – mis brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cintura - soy un monstruo

- Natsu, estaría muerta de no ser por ti, por supuesto que no eres un monstruo

- No quiero que me odies

- No te odio, nunca podría odiarte – titubeo un momento – de hecho, creo que me enamoré de ti …

…

…..

…..

Mi cerebro tardó en reaccionar. QUE!? Levanté la cabeza y la miré por si me hacía una mala broma pero me encontré con una mirada impenetrable. Llevó una de sus manos a mi mentón y lo delineó cuidadosamente con uno de sus dedos, no hice nada, estaba en shock, pensaba que en cualquier momento me diría que bromeaba, pero no lo hizo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y me dio acceso a esos labios suaves y delicados que estuve deseando de nuevo durante tanto tiempo. Ella tembló al ver que no correspondí su beso al inicio, pero cuando se iba a retirar, tomé sus muñecas y me impulsé hacia adelante, ella simplemente se sorprendió pero actuó rápido. Terminé empujándola cuidadosamente hacia atrás y caímos en la cama, me rodeó con los brazos, su corazón palpitaba violentamente junto con el mío.

Lucy se separó un poco para respirar y yo seguí un camino justo debajo de su barbilla y a lo largo de su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula, su piel era suave y de un color mate perfecto, la mordí de nuevo y ella respondió arqueando su cuerpo contra el mío, sostuve su cintura para apresarla más contra mí. La puerta se abrió y ambos brincamos fuera de la cama, era Porlyusica, estaba distraída con algo que traía en las manos y cuando nos vio, entrecerró los ojos

- Que estaban haciendo? Y tú qué demonios haces parada!? – me entregó una bandeja con medicinas y empujó a Lucy para que se sentara en la cama, con una manta la arropó como a una niña pequeña y tomó la bandeja de mis manos – no puedes entrar todavía, sal de aquí

Como un robot salí de la habitación no sin antes mirar a Lucy, estaba sonrojada debajo de las sabanas, nuestras miradas de cruzaron un segundo antes de que saliera de ahí.

* * *

Que les pareció? Ya sé que está algo cooooorto, pero este cap fue prácticamente sentimientos de Natsu, la verdad amé escribirlo, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado

Nota a luni-lu123 y a Yune-Hinata: gracias por que siempre me apoyan! 3

¿Alguien quiere dar su punto de vista? ¿Opiniones?¿Quejas?¿Algo?¿Preguntas? LO QUE SEAAA!

Nos vemos c:


End file.
